Kidnapped for Love
by Mrs.Michaela Cullen
Summary: Bella remembers the reason why she lives with her Grandma Swan from when she was 4, but when she dies Bella goes to go home but instead she gets kidnapped... ON THE SAME DAY! She finds out secrets and the only answer she gets to 'why her' is 'For Love, helping you find your soulmate' only she doesn't want it. Will her feelings change in time? Or will she just lock everyone out?
1. Hiya, this is me!

**Chapter 1- Hiya, this is me!**

Hiya! I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I only get called Isabella when I'm in trouble, which is never, so I get called Bella. I'm 18 and am a straight A student and I am going to graduate from high school in a couple of months then it's off to college and I've been accepted into Dartmouth, Oxford AND Harvard, where I'm going to become a music teacher or a journalist. Besides that I'm plain and boring, I'm about 5'6" with mahogany hair that goes up to the top of my butt, brown eyes, skinny but not the anorexic kind I have muscles, a heart-shaped face, pale and I'm really strong for a girl my age and despite that you can't really see my muscles which, in a way, is my 'secret weapon', I also live in the small town of Forks, blink and you'll miss it.

My life was almost completely perfect up until a couple of months ago where my life has just gone to the worst spot in hell. My Grandma Swan told me that she has had a cancer in the brain for about 2 years and she didn't have long left, that she wouldn't be with me physically but in my heart, mind and in spirit which killed me even more than the fact that she didn't tell me she was sick. She was the only one I had left ever since that day when I was 4 my mother was getting a divorce from my father but he was still madly in love with her but they both wanted different things. My mother wanted to travel and be in sunny places such as Phoenix and Jacksonville while my father loved the rain and was Chief of Police here so naturally he wanted to stay and my mother wanted to be 'free as a butterfly' as she said and see the sun everyday instead of once in a blue moon.

One day my dad came home from work and found my mum packed and putting both hers and my stuff into her car so he threw all of it out onto the ground and started yelling at her while she stayed calm and when she went inside to get me he backed her up against the living room wall and punched a hole through it right beside her head and she screamed in shock so he kissed her, apologized then shot her in the middle of her forehead and I screamed from where I had been standing on the top of the stairs where I had watched the whole thing, I had started running down the stairs but only got down 2 steps before I fell down the rest of them. When I reached the bottom step I was in excruciating pain all over my body but I stood up and stumbled over to my mothers body, and when I `1reached her I sat down on my knees and put her head onto my tiny lap and started kissing around the bullet hole while crying for her to not be dead and to wake up when I heard my dad "No… I didn't… I love you… how… no, no, no… I'll be with you soon love" then another gun shot sounded and I screamed and ran out of that house as fast as I could and I haven't been anywhere near there again and I also can't be around blood, the rusty smell, the look, I can't even be near the colour red and that's how it's staying. After that I was classed as an orphan until my Grandma Swan let me live with her and even now I remember every detail of what happened on that day.

I started high school a couple of years later where I was classed as 'the hottest piece of ass in all of Washington' by all of the boys but in year 10 was when the school got a new kid, Jacob Black, he was funny, smart, sexy, tall, muscular and selfless and we got to know each other and started dating a month after he had arrived. We dated for 8 months before he moved to the La Push reservation and met a girl, Renesmée I think her name was, and they started dating after about 3 months and they're still together today and Jacob and I became best friends and we tell each other everything and I'm ecstatic for him that he found someone good enough for him and not some plain, boring girl like me but he was the only relationship that I have ever been in. Me and Jacob dating got all the boys at school asking me out and annoying me so much that I had to take refuge in the library, which is quite nice seeing as I _love_ books and music plus it's also like a teenagers kryptonite unless they need to enter to get a book for a subject or if their class is in there for the lesson, in which case they're out in a flash. But now that we are near graduation all of the guys have backed off, well all but one… Michael Newton or Mike as everyone calls him and he never gives up or gets the hint so I just ignore him 24 hours a day 7 days a week, but I'm not going to get started on him.

_This_ is me.

**AN:/ Hi! I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to keep up a routine of posting every weekend and sometimes I might post during the week just as a treat so it won't be often... I know this chapter is short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses so don't worry... anyway don't forget to review!**

**I love you all,  
MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**


	2. Imagination or Reality

**AN:/ Okay so this chapter isn't that good but here it is anyway… I thought that since I stayed at home sick today I was going to post another chapter, that and because I just couldn't wait until the weekend to post this so here it is**

Chapter 2- Imagination or Reality?

I was so tired and sore from sleeping in the hospital chair for the past 2 days with perverted doctors and jealous nurses, although why they are jealous has me stumped, at the time I just shrugged it off as I held my grandma's hand tightly. It's late at night and I had just arrived at my house not that long ago and I was now lying on my stomach across the backseats of my car trying to find a tiny key on the floor on the opposite side of the car and I was so comfortable that I started falling asleep but as soon as I was nearly asleep I started seeing grandma Swan behind my lids so I slapped myself and it hurt but at least I'm awake. You see grandma had passed away around lunch time and she gave me possession of everything she owns and gave me her wedding and engagement rings and put them on my pointer finger on my left hand and I made a vow then that I wouldn't let them out of my sight and I would never take them off. I stayed sat on the edge of her bed, holding her dead body, her cold hand until they sent me home to rest not an hour ago. I started falling asleep again so I slapped myself harder and it stung like crazy so I hopped out of the car deciding to grab the key tomorrow morning but when I was out of the car I shut the door just as a black van with heavily tinted windows come flying around the corner and towards me so I grabbed my bag off of the ground and bolted towards my front door and I sped up just as the van stopped in the gutter in front my place. I reached the front door but fumbled with the front door key and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see a huge, bulky man dressed in black and with a beanie covering his face besides his eyes, nose and mouth jump out the back of the van and smile… wickedly? at me just as I got the key into the door and I turned the key and opened my door and slipped inside my house and a slight breeze whooshed past me but I thought nothing of it as I slammed the front door and did up the chain lock and the door lock.

I sighed as I turned around to go into the kitchen and have something to eat before going to bed and deciding to have a shower in the morning when I jumped back startled and scared as I saw the guy who hopped out of the van, which was still parked out the front of the house, I looked frantically between the man and the still locked front door trying to figure out how he got past without me seeing him pass me or feeling him go past me "I'm a ninja" the man said and just as I was about to run away I decided that it was just a figment of my imagination because of my lack of sleep and food so I just walked past him and to the kitchen where I grabbed a granola bar and swallowed 2 painkillers with a glass of water before I walked up to my room and shut the door before I took off my shoes and got changed into a purple singlet with a flannel over the top and some sweats before I snuggled into the inviting warmth and comfort of my bed and when I was nearly asleep I heard my bedroom door open and the strange man from earlier walk into my room soundlessly so I sat up and tied my hair up in a loose bun while I turned on my bedside lamp as I stared wide-eyed at the man who was now standing at the end of my bed "Can't I get a mental break" I sighed covering my face with my hands while flopping back onto my pillows but hit my head on the headboard instead "OW!" I yelped as I turned and glared at the headboard for a minute while rubbing the back of my head. I sighed as I turned back around to look at the man who I expected to be at the end of my bed but was right beside me "Okay…" I said awkwardly before I shuffled to the other side of my bed and turned on my side so I was facing my closet when all of sudden he was in front of me "Holy-" I started but was suddenly cut off by a hard, icy cold hand covering my mouth and I tried swatting it away but it wouldn't budge "guhty ohph meeeeah" I tried to speak but it came out as a muffled mess because of the hand covering my mouth, the hand was removed "What?" the man asked cocking his head to the side "I said 'get off me' oh and now that I can speak… What the _hell_!?" I asked hopping out of bed and walking around him to face his back and placed my hands tightly on my hips as he turned around to face me "I'm so sorry for all of this" the man said taking a step towards me but I took one backwards at the same time before I turned and walked over to my wooden childhood rocking chair and sat down and it groaned at the added weight as I sat "I can't even sleep… I can't even think…I'm so messed up at the moment and do you know why?" I asked rhetorically "No… why?" the man asked "Because my grandma Swan, my life, the only one I can or could trust, the only one who truly listened to me or truly cared about me… died today and I just get back home from being at the hospital holding her dead body, her hand since lunch, only for my mind to be imagining some giant ass guy dressed in black, face covered and all, apologizing for something that hasn't happened or isn't happening and I'm telling said guy about my grandma dying today and me being the only one she had left and her being the only one I had left and will ever have in this fucked up world" I cried standing up from the rocking chair and I realised that I just said all that to an imaginary guy 'Wow I must be going crazy' I thought, mentally shaking my head while walking down to the kitchen where I grabbed another glass of water and once I had finished the glass of water I put the cup in the sink before splashing my face with water before jumping up onto the kitchen counter and I just sat there focusing on my breathing until I felt a nagging feeling that I was being watched so I jumped off the counter and looked around me but I couldn't see anything and to find that I was still alone. Scared for myself I dashed upstairs and burst into my room and grabbed my backpack and put my dream-catcher that Jacob got me as a 4 month anniversary, my toothbrush, my orange & mango body wash along with my favourite strawberry and freesia shampoo and conditioner, my favourite top, jeans and boots, my aqua and purple polka dot bikini and my favourite dress and in a large bag I put all 10 pairs of converse sneakers and put my sunnies (sunglasses) on the top of my head.

After I was done packing I got changed into a blue long-sleeved form fitting top, black lace bra with matching panties and dark black ripped skinny jeans with brown ankle boots with a 1 inch heel. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bags and walked over to my rocking chair and kissed the top of it "Good-bye grandma Swan… I love you" I said and turned around to make my way to grab my keys then go to my car and head to the airport to go to Jacksonville when I suddenly collapsed and landed straight into the rocking chair and the last thing I saw two men walking towards me with what looked like greedy expressions before I clung onto the darkness just wishing it were death and not wanting to let it go.

**AN:/ I'm still going to post this weekend never-the-less so I hope I get some reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter :) :)**

**Love ya,**

**MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**


	3. Where am I?

**Chapter 3- Where am I?**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a net canopy above my head and I sat up so fast I had to lie back down and shut my eyes because I became light-headed. When I recovered I opened my eyes and sat up slower and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a cream coloured room and placed in one of the corners was a make-up desk with a mirror and beside it were big double doors, which I was too scared to find out what was inside, and on the ground at the end of the bed lyed a black and white shaggy rug. Beside me was a little bedside table with a lamp on top and 3 little draws. On the wall closest to the other side of the bed held nothing but shelves from top to bottom filled with books and music, but it was mainly books, made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. Over by a singular door, which I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that, that door led to the rest of wherever I am, was an expensive looking white stereo which sat beside a writing desk with paper and stationary on top. I hopped off the bed and cautiously made my way over to the double doors, when I got to the doors I opened them slowly and what I had feared but the size was not what I had expected, it was a walk-in-wardrobe the size of my bedroom at my home _and_ it was already full! I quickly shut the doors and looked over at the huge bed that I had been on just before; it was massive with gold and black sheets and pillows neatly made. I backed away from the closet, the bed and the singular door until my back hit the furthest corner in the room which just so happened to be the darkest, I slid down the wall and tucked my legs into my chest and my head into my knees and started rocking back and forth as images from before I blacked out flashed through m mind like a movie as I wished for death to come take me over and over again.

I don't know how long I sat there rocking back and forth wishing for death and I didn't hear anything but my racing heart and my ragged breaths "No-one should be wishing for death Bella… especially not someone as pretty and smart as you" I jumped at the sound of the persons voice as I hadn't even noticed someone come in or that I had been saying my pleas out loud, I looked up and saw the huge man from my home "H-how d-do you know m-my name?" I asked shakily "Doesn't matter…" the man paused for a couple of minutes "My name is Emmett" the man said as he took off his mask and to say I was shocked would be a lie, I was beyond shocked, in front of me was a handsome man with short curly black hair, gold eyes, childish features along with some killer dimples "B-Bella" I said looking down at my knees "Did you take me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek and landed soundlessly on my knee "I wouldn't say take… more like repositioning you to your correct future" the man, Emmett said and I looked up at him "What?" I asked "I am helping you find your soul mate" Emmett smiled and I laughed in his face "Yeah right!" I laughed before turning serious "And what if I don't _want_ to meet my 'soul mate'?" I questioned using air quotes for soul mate "Well then you'll meet him without a choice" Emmett smirked "Look enough with all these games and just let me go back home, back to school so I can graduate and go to college and LIVE MY LIFE!" I yelled the last 3 words and stood up and walked around him and sat down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes before flopping backwards onto the bed and I listened as hard as I could and I faintly heard Emmett get up and come over towards me "I'm not playing any games, I'm being dead serious and this is your life now and your going to live it" he said from in front of me so I sat up and looked up at his intimidating form "You know as much as you _look_ intimidating your just a teddy bear underneath, soft, cuddly and cute" I said and then I was being pulled off the bed to stand in front of him "You will _not_ compare me to a teddy bear and I'm nothing like one on the inside… I'm the same inside and out! Besides you don't even know me" Emmett said "That maybe true but you don't know a thing about me so if I were you I'd let me go and we never mention or think about this ever again" I said trying to pull out of his grip "I suggest you get yourself off of me" I said clenching my hands into fists and he just laughed in my face "And what are _you_ going to do if I don't?" Emmett asked and I growled at him "This" I said and punched him square in the jaw with everything I had, which could knock out the current chief of Police in Forks who used to be a kick-boxer 10 years prior to becoming an officer and I know this because he taught me how to fight and defend myself and he had asked me to punch him with everything I had and so I did and it knocked him out for about an hour and we never did punches since, but when I punched Emmett there was a loud 'CRACK!' that filled the room and I screamed out as an excruciating pain shot through my arm from my fist and I looked up at Emmett with teary eyes and saw the tiniest crack in his cheek but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and he growled at me as I tried to unclench my fist but I couldn't because every time I moved it a tiny bit I screamed out in pain.

Suddenly I was being thrown over a shoulder and the person started walking towards the singular door and I kicked and punched his back with my good hand as I screamed "Oh shut up! And stop kicking" Emmett boomed "No and NO!" I replied still trying to get out of his grip and off his shoulder and we were soon at the bottom of a staircase and that's when this place seemed overly familiar and I was soon dumped onto a couch with Emmett glaring hard at me but I glared harder and I saw his eyes turn from anger to scared 'Good I scared the big teddy' I thought smugly but I soon stopped glaring and looked around the room I was in which looked a lot like a living room but it was covered in dust. I stood up and walked over to what looked like a picture frame but was covered so thick in dust that I couldn't be sure, I started wiping off the dust and dusted it completely clean before I held it up to look at it "No" I whispered under my breath and dropped the picture, it was a picture of my mother and father holding the baby version of me in their arms smiling so wide it must have hurt and my mother was smiling at my dad as she held me and my dad had one of his arm around her waist and was playing with my hand with his other one, I listened to the glass shatter at my feet and I just stared straight ahead in horror and unconsciously started walking back until I hit something cold and hard "Now why did you break that… this isn't even my place" I heard Emmett tisk from behind me but I didn't answer before I was running out the front door and I turned around and looked at the front of the house that I had never been anywhere near since that day "No… that asshole" I said before running into the forest crying I faintly heard Emmett running after me but I didn't care at the moment and I soon stopped to catch my breath but kept walking until I tripped over a tree branch and face planted the ground below but I didn't get up, I just cried and cried until I was suddenly being lifted into someone's warm arms "Hey, hey… don't cry" a calming husky voice said and he just let me cry into his shoulder until I finally calmed down which was when I looked up at his face…

**AN:/ Oooooh! I wonder who found Bella... maybe Emmett caught up to her, maybe someone... worse? Wait until the next update and you'll find out ;) ;) don't forget to REVEIW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Love ya,  
****MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**


	4. Such a great best friend

**AN:/ Hello! I was thinking and I came up with a new update schedule... I'll still update on the weekends but I will also update on Wednesday (Australia time)... I hope you enjoy this chapter... not that good but hey... I'm trying... REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4- Such a great best friend**

"Jacob?" I asked at the same time he asked "Bella?" "Oh Jacob" I said hugging him tight and best as I could with one hand "Hey Bells, what are you doing out here… crying?" Jacob asked and I just shook my head and wiped my eyes with my good hand "Can we go to your place… I'll tell you there" I added sniffling when I saw him about to say something "Yeah… sure… come on" Jacob said and helped me up and he carried me back to his place despite my protests although it helped to avoid my hand from being hurt further.

When we reached his place we walked inside and sat down in the living room "So… How's Renesmée?" I asked "She's good… I want to ask her to marry me when we get out of high school" Jacob said smiling to himself "Congratulations! I sincerely hope she says yes… although I highly doubt she would have a reason to say no" I laughed half heartedly "Yeah… thank-you" Jacob said then shook his head "That's cheating! Now tell me… why were you in the woods… crying?" Jacob asked and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Well first things first, what's the date?" I asked because I really needed to know how long I was out for "Um… the 12th" Jacob asked confused "3 DAYS!" I yelled and Jacob visibly flinched "Oh my god I'm so sorry Jacob…" I said looking down to my lap "It's ok… now can you tell me?" Jacob asked

I slowly nodded "But only if we can watch Lion King ½ and Lion King 2" I said looking at him playfully "Sure" he chuckled and I sighed "Well… 3 days ago grandma Swan died around lunch time" I heard Jacob gasp beside me and I brought my fist, which I still couldn't unclench, up to my chest and I sighed before continuing "Anyway… I held her hand all day even after she had died and then I was told to go home and rest so that's what I did but when I hopped out of the car I saw a black van with heavily tinted windows fly around the corner and come towards me so I locked the car and bolted towards the house but when I got to the door I fumbled with trying to get the key in the lock and I took a quick look behind me when I saw a huge, bulky guy jump out and smile wickedly at me just as I got the key inside the lock and I opened my door and slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind me and did both of the locks and when I turned around to go eat something then go to bed because I had been in the hospital for the 2 days prior, anyway when I turned around I saw the guy that hopped out of the van right behind me…" I told Jacob all about what had happened and I told him that I punched him but hid my hand behind my back but when I got to earlier where he found me I had my back on my lap "Now can I ask you something?" I asked Jacob looking down at my hand "Anything" Jacob said "What were _you_ doing in the woods and how did you find me?" I asked and Jacobs face fell a bit "Well I wasn't originally in the woods, I was along the tree line just out for a walk but then I heard crying so I instantly came looking for who was crying and to see if they needed help" Jacob said "I'm so glad you did… I think he had started chasing me" I shuddered at the thought "Well lets get watching some lions huh?" Jacob asked and I giggled as he stood up and put Lion King ½ on and sat back down beside me and he arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm in a comforting gesture.

"I love Rafiki!" I said as said baboon popped up on the screen and Jacob laughed at my child like behaviour towards the movie and sang along with me when they broke out in a song but he did it in a goofy voice and I did in a failed opera and we pissed ourselves laughing after every song and when Lion King 2 finished we were tired so he lied down on my lap and I ran my fingers (on my good hand) through his hair and put my head on the back cushions and fell asleep like that with my last thought being 'I have such a great best friend/ex-boyfriend'.


	5. Butterfly

**Chapter 5- Butterfly**

When I woke up I felt different, I wasn't on the couch and there wasn't a warm head in my lap and no short soft hair in between my fingers instead my hands touching palm to palm under my face and I wasn't in the unusual comfort of Jacob's squishy bed instead I was lying down on a large bed which felt like I was on a really comfortable cloud and I was covered in silk sheets

"How the hell can she of gotten away from you?! You're a freaking vampire for gods' sake! How can you forget that?!" I faintly heard two people yelling at each other but I ignored what they were saying and rolled over and tried to fall back asleep when my eyes snapped open.

I'm not at Jacob's place anymore! How did that happen? As I thought about that I sat up and tucked my legs into my chest, closed my eyes and started banging my head against my knees getting harder and harder each time "Stop that" a soft, velvety voice said but I ignored it and banged my head as hard as I could against my knees repeatedly until two strong, icy cold hands grabbed either side of my face as I about to bang my head again and I groaned after a couple of minutes of trying to continue to bang my head but failed "I said stop that!" the voice said "Does it look like I care" I said keeping my eyes shut tightly as I tried to pull his hands off my face with all the force I could muster with my one good hand but it didn't budge "No but I don't care what you want or don't want at the moment, I'm trying to protect you from yourself so I suggest you stop trying to hit your head against your knees" the voice said "HA!" I shouted "Yeah right!" I said trying to pull away from the person but he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me roughly into his cold chest and my eyes flew open in shock but I only saw his chest "Get off me" I said trying to pry his arm off me with my good hand and I looked away from him as I tried to pry him off of me "Now… what happened here?" he asked teasingly as he grabbed my wrist just above my sore hand "Shut up and leave me ALONE!" I yelled and pulled my hand free and wriggled out of his grip and I ran to the other side of the room and sat down pulling my legs up and put my sore hand gently between my legs and my chest and as I looked at him for the first time and gasped softly at what I saw. Stood before me was a Greek god a man about 6'2", pale, messy bronze hair, lean, sharp jaw and cheek bones, full pinkish lips, topaz eyes and long, slender fingers, like he played the piano _a lot_.

As I was appraising his physical features he had moved towards me and was now squatting in front of me "You seem scared… of me?" he asked and I shook my head "then what?" he asked and I shook my head again "Come on… tell me" he pleaded in a soft voice and I was very tempted to tell but I just shook my head and rested the side of my face against my knees and I felt the tears start to slowly fall out of my eyes and across my nose and underneath my opposite eye then drop onto my jeans and I quickly wiped them away not wanting to cry in front of this… this… thing "Just go" I whispered "What?" this man said "I said just GO!" I yelled at him but he didn't move so I did, I stood up and walked out the balcony doors, although I didn't take any interest in what the room looked like, but I heard him walk up behind me and saw out of the corner of my eye him lean his butt against the balcony rail but I stayed looking out at the forest and the birds that cuddled into each others side "Where am I?" I asked after about 5 minutes of just silence between us two "You're home" the man answered "No I'm not… I'm at some strangers place, kidnapped… my home is in Forks with my friends and my house… this is just something I've been forced into… a life I'm not sure I want to live" I said softly as a lone tear slid down my cheek "Home is where the heart is" the man said "Yes and mine is dead" I said shutting my eyes "Besides I'm talking to a complete stranger who thinks I'm at home" I said and watched a butterfly come towards me so I stayed as still as possible and landed on my nose and I went cross-eyed as I watched it.

It slowly flap its' wings a couple times before it flew off "I sometimes wish I was a butterfly… I also remember my mother saying to my father that she wanted to be as free as a butterfly, before..." I stopped mid sentence as I didn't want to recall those events again, I sighed before turning to face the man still leaning against the balcony rail "You are free, if you want to be" he said softly moving closer to me and pulling me into a hug but I wriggled myself out and faced the forest again "I don't even know the first thing about you" I said calmly although on the inside I was screaming my head off "My name is Edward" the man said "I'm Bella" I answered looking at him from the corner of my eye "So what did you do to your hand?" Edward asked "Well… A guy tried to kidnap me and his excuse was, and this is funny as, and I quote 'repositioning you to your correct future' and 'I am helping you find your soul mate' I just laughed in his face and told him to get lost, basically" I laughed humourlessly "What was his name?" Edward asked frowning "Ah… Emmett I think… yeah Emmett that's it" I said "Anyway I punched him square in the side of his face" I said and rubbed my wrist of my sore hand "And now I can't open it… at least I did some damage… he got a small crack where I punched him but it disappeared quickly no scar no nothing" I said astonished "Oh…" Edward said dumbfounded "Edward?" I asked turning around to face him "Yes?" Edward asked "Where am I? Honestly" I pleaded with him with my eyes and my voice had a slightly desperate tone to it "Outside of Forks" Edward said and I knew that that was the closest to an answer that I was going to get so I dropped it "Do you… know… Emmett?" I asked softly while looking down "Sadly yes" Edward answered and then left without a sound and I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

A couple of minutes later my door opened "You called?" Emmett sang and I glared at him "No but now that your here Emmett… when you took me… did you take my bags with me?" I asked and he nodded like a 4-year-old child who just got asked if they wanted some ice-cream and I laughed at him "Teddy bear" I mumbled under my breath "Am not!" Emmett yelled and I jumped 'Guess I didn't say that as low as I had thought' I thought to myself "Ok, ok… can you please get them for me?" I asked and he looked at me suspiciously "I'm not going to do anything with clothes, shoes, body wash, shampoo and conditioner, a toothbrush and a dream-catcher now am I?" I asked looking at him with a 'you have to ask' expression "Um… no?" Emmett asked like it was the hardest question in existence "NO!" I yelled while laughing and he finally got what I was asking and left and came back in just over 30 seconds "What? Were they right outside the door?" I asked incredulously and he looked confused and cocked his head to the side "Never mind" I sighed "Can I just have them?" I asked reaching out towards my 2 bags and they were right beside me in a flash "Ah… thanks?" I said unsure as I opened my backpack and took out my body wash and shampoo and conditioner along with my toothbrush then I took out my dream-catcher and put it at the top of the bed then grabbed my favourite top which was a beautiful midnight blue in colour, my favourite pair of jeans which were a pair of denim skinny jeans with rips over the right knee and left thigh and also my favourite pair of midnight blue flats. (**AN:/ you can see the outfit on the polyvore website on my profile**)

After I grabbed my toiletry stuff and placed my clothes out onto the bed I turned to Emmett who had watched me get my stuff out of the bag "Where's the bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to a blurry glass door right beside double doors which no doubt were the wardrobe "Thank-you… now please go" I said and shooed him out of the room and grabbed my pair of dark blue lace bra and black lace panties and put them on top of my clothes and walked into the bathroom with my toiletries.

After I washed my hair and body I felt high on the wonderful smells of my body wash and shampoo and conditioner mixed together, it just smells, for lack of better words, mouth-watering, and when I 'sobered up' I jumped out and wrapped the big fluffy towel around my body but it unfortunately ended at my upper-thigh. I grabbed the small towel and wrapped my hair up in it then cleaned my teeth and sprayed on some anti-persperant and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed only to be greeted by Edward standing there staring me up and down like I was a piece of meat then his eyes stayed glued to my chest and I cleared my throat "Done staring?" I asked taking my hair out of the towel and put the towel underneath my hair and around the back of my neck "Um… sorry" Edward said but we both knew that he wasn't sorry "Sure you are…" I said walking around him and grabbed my clothes but when I bent the tiny amount to get my clothes I felt the towel move up and if you look at a certain angle you would get the perfect view of my ass. At that same moment I also felt a pair eyes on me and I looked behind me only to find Edward staring at my ass so I took the towel from around my neck and covered my ass and Edward's eyes immediately went to my face "Told you that you weren't sorry" I said walking back into the bathroom and got dressed and when I came out I saw him talking in hushed tones with some blonde guy around 22 and with honey eyes "Hello random" I said with a small sarcastic smile "Are you the one here to tell me that I can go _home_?" I asked with a small amount hope "No… I'm here to look at your hand" the man said "I don't think so" I said pulling my hand against my chest "Unless you're here to tell me that I can go back to my place and continue going to school so I can graduate, go to college then from there either one of the 2 jobs choices I have planned, then you can piss off" I said and walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me then sat down and slid my legs under the big-ish gap under the balcony rail and started swinging my legs slowly while I just listened to the sound of the forest, listening to the birds singing, the deer prancing fairly close to the tree line, the sound of a flowing river close by.

I stayed out here just relaxing, listening and I watched the sunset behind all the numerous trees of the forest and I stayed for hours after and I ignored the food that was left right beside me to eat, I just pushed it away but only grabbed the bread which I broke up, with lots of difficulty, and fed to the little birds below and I even had some hopping around me as I fed them and I laughed as I watched two tiny birds roll around and over each other as they tried to get the one piece of bread so I broke another slice off and personally fed it to the one that was loosing the 'battle'. "Are you going to come in anytime soon?" Edward asked for the millionth time "I'll come in whenever the hell I want" I snapped then suddenly I was pulled up so that I was standing and was turned to face Edward who looked angry as hell I looked over my shoulder and watched as all the birds flew away as fast as they could some even bumping into each other once in the air in their hast to get away "Look what you did" I yelled "I don't give a shit" Edward growled and dragged me inside "Yes you do and I'll do whatever the hell I want to, whether you like it or not!" I yelled as I was thrown onto the bed "I don't think so" Edward said angrily "Looks like someone's a bit pissy" I said and rolled over on the bed and jumped off the other side and walked over to the book shelf and grabbed the first book I touched and jumped back onto the bed and read the title and I was almost jumping with joy because I had grabbed one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights, I started reading and ignored everyone, aka. Edward, and just zoned out as I read page after page of this familiar book. Suddenly the book was taken out of my hands "Hey!" I yelled annoyed "Are you even listening to me?" Edward asked outraged "Should I be?" I asked back "Yes" Edward yelled "Well then… no" I said and snatched the book back and continued reading until it was taken out of my hands and thrown onto the bedside table and Edward sat on top of me so that he was straddling my lap "Listen hard and listen good, you will do as I say, you will not ignore me when I'm talking to you and you will not back chat… do you understand?" Edward asked pinning my hands above my head and I stuck my tongue out at him but I didn't expect him to grab my tongue between his teeth then start kissing me!

I tried to keep my mouth shut but he just got one hand to hold both of my wrists and opened my mouth up by force with his now free hand but I just pulled away from him and turned my head to the side "Go away" I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears "Another thing to add to the list, you will _not_ tell _me_ what to do" Edward said before grabbing my chin and pulling my head towards him so I was staring into his eyes and he stared into mine but it felt like he was staring into my soul "One thing… I do as I please" I said trying to get my hands free "And I said go away" I whispered going limp as a tear rolled down the side of my face and into my hairline and I shut my eyes tight and wished for death.

Edward hopped off me and I rolled over and took in a deep shaky breath "What are you going to do to me?" I asked but all I heard was silence so I looked behind me and sighed when there wasn't anyone in the room so I decided to _try_ get some sleep. After about an hour of not being able to sleep I grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders and walked out onto the balcony and put my arms on the rail and took a deep breath and closed my eyes and started singing a song I had made when I was around 10 in my head.

_You tucked me in turned out the light,_

_Kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that,_

_Brush my teeth, combed my hair,_

_Had to drive me everywhere,_

_You were always there when I looked back,_

_You had to do it all alone, make a living a home,_

_Must have been as hard as it could be,_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out bright,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me,_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder, who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream,_

_Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight,_

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay,_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_You've been waiting for this day,_

_All along you've known just what to do,_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away,_

_Butterfly fly away,_

_Butterfly fly away._

As I finished I sighed and watched as the few butterflies that came over to me as I sung flew away I sighed again before turning around with my head down as my eyes filled with tears and I sunk down to the floor and tucked my legs up to my chest and I broke out in sobs as I remembered teaching that song to grandma Swan and then her singing it to me when I couldn't sleep and sometimes we would just sit on my bed singing, I remembered her singing it to me just before she shut her eyes and died with a smile on her face, it all just made me cry harder and I cried till I eventually fell asleep like that.


	6. You saved me!

**AN:/Okay so here is the next chapter but before you read it I want to give you a heads up about Edward… I am a COMPLETE 1,000,000% Team Edward… I mean I am frigging **_**married**_** to him… anyway… so Edward seems like a bit of a jerk but I PROMISE that he will become better… he just needs to **_**try**_** to show whose boss… I've already given too much away but I just wanted you to know… thank-you to everyone who reviewed**

**Chapter 6- You saved me!**

When I woke up I was tucked into the bed and my face felt hot so I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water then looked at my reflection in mirror and I looked like a mess, my hair all over the place, my eyes red and puffy and I was pale as a sheet of paper so I jumped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as I could stand and washed my body and hair and shaved my legs before rinsing of all the soap and stuff and hopping out where I wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my hair before putting it up in a high ponytail with a side fringe of to the right side of my face before walking out and walking over to the double doors and I flung them before inside and looked at all the designer clothes and shoes before I grabbed a plain white bra and panties set then I decided on a grey lace long-sleeved shirt and threw a plain greyish white short sleeved shirt over the top and put on a pair of black boot cut skinny jeans and I put some 3 inch heel knee high boots on underneath. I walked out of the wardrobe and put the towel back in the bathroom before plopping onto the bed and I sat cross-legged facing the headboard and reached out and grabbed my dream-catcher and put it close to my heart before pulling it away and admiring the hand stitched craft and all the different colours that usually wouldn't go together but in this design looked perfect, intricate and delicate so that's how I handled it, with care "I miss you" I whispered to the dream-catcher and pressed my lips softly to the rim of it before putting it back on the headboard where I just sat staring at it.

Minutes or even hours passed before I finally got up and walked out onto the balcony and I looked around and I spotted something moving in the forest so I tried to focus on it and I soon saw the head of a huge russet wolf pop out of the tree line and I smiled at it but it… smiled back? I was so confused but as I was about to wave it over I heard my door open but I ignored it and watched sadly as the wolf disappeared deep into the forest faster than I could follow it with my eyes "Good morning Bella" I heard behind me and I just nodded in greeting before walking back into the room and sitting down at the little study desk that was neatly placed against a wall "How was your sleep?" Edward asked "Ok" I answered deciding that from now on I'll answer as little as I could or with one worded answers "Well that's good" Edward said "What do you want?" I asked "Who said I wanted anything?" Edward asked back "Because you're in here" I said playing with a pencil that was sat on the top of the desk "Oh… isn't a guy allowed to talk to you?" Edward asked and I laughed humourlessly "Your funny" I said sarcastically still playing with the pencil "And if it's a guy like you talking to me than… no, you can't talk to me" I said grabbing a random sheet of paper and started doing little spirals and squiggly lines and other random stuff like that on it "What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked "Exactly that" I said before hopping up and walking over to the door "And now that you have come in for you 'daily visit' you can now leave" I said using air quotes for daily visit before opening the door for him to leave "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" I said with a sort of bitchy smile, because if they want to take me away from my life and my friends and family then they'll be dealing with the major bitch inside of me and I hate using it "I remember telling you yesterday that you will not tell me what to do" Edward said "And I said that I do as I please which at the moment is kicking you out of this room" I said and paused "Besides what are _you_ going to do to me if I 'disobey' you? Huh?" I asked placing my hands on my hips "You don't want to know" Edward said while glaring at me "Yeah, whatever" I said rolling my eyes "Look if you won't leave then I will" I said and raced out of the door and slammed it shut after me then ran for my life down stairs and out the front or back door I couldn't tell, but as I was running I noticed this 'house' was mainly made of glass and antiques.

I got out the front door just as a car pulled into the driveway so I bee-line into the woods and kept running until suddenly I banged into something freezing cold and hard as stone and fell backwards and landed flat on my bum with slight 'plop' sound and I looked up to see Edward staring down at me in pure anger, I scrambled back and when my back hit a tree I scrambled up to my feet and walked around the tree still watching Edward as he slowly advanced on me, growling, until I suddenly felt a soft fur against my back and I slowly turned to see the huge russet wolf from before and it was bigger than I thought, it was bigger than a horse when it stood to its full height, I smiled sadly at it and looked behind me to see Edward glaring at the wolf "Leave… now! You have no business here _dog_" Edward growled but spat out the word 'dog' as if it were a bad taste in his mouth and the wolf growled back louder "Ha! She's mine, not yours… she used to be" Edward told the wolf and the wolf growled and took a step towards Edward while I was really confused when Edward said that I used to be the wolf's I started backing away when I bumped into another freezing, stone hard body, I turned to see Emmett standing there and I backed back up quickly to the wolf and glared at Edward as the wolf lowered his head for me to hop onto his back I uncertainly started to climb onto the wolf's back when suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into someone's arms and I didn't know this person that was running at an inhuman speed and he was still breathing evenly "What are you?" I screamed "A vampire, darlin'" said a southern accented voice "A what!" I screeched "You heard me darlin' I'm a vampire… we all are" he smirked then suddenly he was tackled to the ground by the russet wolf and I crawled as far away from him as possible and jumped onto the wolf's back without a single hesitation this time and held on tight as he growled at the vampire before he took of running through the woods and I had to keep my eyes tightly shut but couldn't help look behind me to see if they were following but a couple of meters back I saw Edward running towards us and when he saw me looking at him and he ran his thumb across his throat in a slitting motion and I gulped and turned around and buried my head into the middle of the wolf's shoulders and he sped up and soon we were crossing the border of the La Push reservation.

"If you can understand me nod your head" I asked feeling like an idiot I mean I'm talking to a _wolf!_ The wolf nodded his head and I gasped "Can you please take me to Jacob Black's place?" I asked and the wolf hesitated but turned down Jacob's street and soon stopped at the front steps of Jacob's house and I hopped off the wolf's back and kissed his nuzzle before running up the steps up to the front door I was about to knock when "Bella!" I heard the familiar husky voice call from behind me and I whipped around to see Jacob running towards me and I stumbled towards him and fell into his arms and he wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tight and I broke down in his arms "It's ok… your with me now and I won't let you out of my sight… ever" Jacob vowed "I love you" I said and burying my face in his shoulder "I love you too Bells" Jacob said **(AN:/** **you know when you tell your best friends that you love them but its not 'love' love, it's just friend love that's what it's like with these two when they say I love you) **and carried me inside and placed me on the couch and we curled up on the couch and just relaxed "Thank-you so much Jacob" I whispered "What for?" Jacob asked and I snuggled into him further "For always being there for me… even after we… you know… broke up" I said and stared blankly ahead and felt a warm finger curl under my chin and pull my face towards his "It's because I love you, as a friend and sister… I don't want anything to happen to you… you are the closest person to me, the one person who knows all my secrets but…" Jacob trailed off "But what?" I asked "I need to show you something but promise me you won't get scared or run away… I'm telling you and showing you because you are the closest person to me and I don't want to loose you… wherever those… _leeches_… take you I'll bring you back" Jacob said "I promise Jacob… I love you too" I said and Jacob pulled me up from the couch and we walked out the backyard and I waited in the doorway and he walked out onto the grass and took his shirt off then suddenly he burst into this huge russet wolf

I stood there staring, contemplating what I was going to feel about this, I'm happy that he trusts me enough with this but I'm not sure whether or not I'm scared… I promised I wouldn't run… It finally clicked properly what he was… _who_ he was "Oh my god… that was you who saved me?" I asked and the wolf nodded as my vision went blurry "Thank-you so much!" I said and ran up to the wolf and hugged it tight to me and he put his head on my shoulder and hugged me back and we stayed like that for about 5 minutes before I went inside and got him a pair of shorts for him to put on. I walked back out to Jacob and put his shirt and new pants into his mouth which I couldn't help but laugh as I did so and he laughed when he had his mouth opened and waiting for me to put the clothes into his mouth but once they were in he ran behind the tree line and went behind a tree and I assumed that he turned back into a human and put his clothes on because he soon came back over to me dressed and human.

We walked inside together and then plopped onto the couch with a sigh "So how were the clothes? Taste alright?" I asked joking and he chuckled "Absolutely delightful" Jacob joked back and I turned on some music with a smile and sang along to that for hours until we fell asleep but this time Jacob stayed half awake while I went into a deep slumber.


	7. At Least You Tried

**Chapter 7- At Least You Tried**

When I awoke from my sleep I was on Jacobs bed and he was asleep on the floor so I crept out of the room as silently as I could and went into the kitchen and cooked up some bacon, eggs and toast for me and Jacob "What smells so good?" a tired Jacob asked as he stumbled half asleep into the kitchen and plopped down onto a stool "Probably the bacon, eggs and buttered toast" I said as I put the now cooked bacon and eggs onto two plates and two slices of buttered toast on the side of each plate and put one plate in front of Jacob and I sat down beside him and we ate in a comfortable silence until we finished "You're such a great cook Bells!" Jacob exclaimed as he patted his belly and I laughed at his antics "Why thank-you Jake" I giggled, blushing slightly as I put the dirty dishes into the sink.

"So… what do you want to do today?" I asked Jacob as we went into the lounge room and sat down onto the couch "How about rubbish movies all day and not do a thing but make fun of said movies?" Jacob asked and I nodded "Sounds like a lot of fun" I said "Oh it is" Jacob said wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh at him "Whatever" I said and picked out some Ben 10 movie I found "Seriously?" I asked incredulously "Why do you have _this_? I mean we were going to get crappy movies and make fun of them but this is just a joke itself! We don't need to watch it letter lone have it" I said shaking my head while laughing "Whatever" Jake said before grabbing Saw 1, 2 and 3 (merged into the 1 disk) and putting it into the DVD player before sitting down onto the couch beside me and then the movie started.

I couldn't concentrate on the movies, not because I don't like them but because my mind was reeling, rewinding and playing the past few days and yesterday and the thought going through my mind was "Vampires are real! My best friend and ex-boyfriend is a 'shape shifter' and I was kidnapped by vampires that seemed like they were smoking some form of pot or something and then was rescued by my best friend!". I was broken out of my thoughts by Jacob "You've been awfully quiet" Jake commented "Oh really…" I said "Yeah… are you okay?" Jacob asked "Yes… why wouldn't I be?" I asked "Ok then…" Jacob trailed off "How about we go cliff diving or down to the beach?" I asked standing up in desperate need to get outside and breathe "Sure… the beach sounds great" Jacob said a bit awkward as we walked outside and to the beach.

We stayed in a comfortable silence as we walked and when we got to the beach we walked along the shore line and after a while we sat down just out of reach of the waves and I extended my legs so my feet got washed by the waves as they rolled in "Do you ever wish that you could be something else?" I asked in a whisper "Not often… but doesn't everyone?" Jacob asked "I guess so" I said lying down and Jacob copied my action "What brought this up?" Jacob asked "I don't know… I just… nearly my whole life I've felt like something was missing and now that grandma Swan is dead I feel… even more… empty… you know what I mean?" I paused lolling my head to the side to look at Jacob as he stared at the sky.

Jacob just nodded and I continued "But now that she is gone I just… I've been wishing I was a butterfly… so then I would be free… free as a butterfly" I explained to him "Wow… that was… deep" Jake said and I laughed as I stood up and dusted myself off before rolling my jeans up to my knees and walked into the water up to my mid-shin and I started kicking the sand under my feet as I shoved my hands into my pockets "What do you wish you could be?" I asked Jacob as he walked into the water and stood beside me with his arms folded tightly across his chest "Well… I don't know… I'm already the thing I wish I could be so… I wouldn't know" Jacob answered and I just nodded.

We stood there relaxing for about 5 minutes before Jacob got a call from Renesmée so he walked onto the beach to take the call and I saw him smiling and laughing at what she was saying when I felt something cold brush against my legs and I shivered and had just started to walk back to shore when I felt something grab my ankles and I squeaked and tried to free my ankles as I thought it might have been some seaweed but it was no use so then I focused on the shape of what was wrapped around my ankles and it felt like two hands "Jake! HELP!" I yelled just as my ankles were pulled out from underneath me and I was being dragged deeper into the ocean "HELP! JACOB… HELP ME!" I screamed again when I was able to get free and keep my head above the water before I got pulled underneath the water again "BELLA!" I heard Jacob yell as he dropped the phone and ran after me but by the time he reached the water's edge I was already taken under the water and I screamed and screamed even though I was under water and soon my lungs and throat were burning as the salty water of the ocean went down my throat and into my lungs as I screamed and tried to get free and the last thought through my mind as I kept my mouth wide open "I love you Jacob and I'm truly happy for you… you failed in trying to protect me… but at least you tried" and just before I succumbed to the darkness I saw Edward in front of me smirking.

**AN:/ Oooooooooooh! I wonder what's going to happen next... well _I_ already know but you don't :D :D hahaha I'm loving the response this story is getting! I don't care what type of criticism I get I just want it... I'm the criticism monster who is about to die of starvation... please FEED ME! I hope you enjoyed this story so... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! hahaha I'll see you next update**

**Love ya,  
MrsMichaela Cullen**


	8. Punishment

**AN:/ Thanks to all of you who reviewed on my last chapter :) I took the advise and I hope this chapter is a bit more easy to read... anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but WARNING!: There is going to be some violence but minimal swearing in this chapter... I am a 1,000,000% Team Edward gurl! I love everything about him so it was kind of difficult to write this chapter... actually it's hard to write this story... I have my reasons about why all this is happening and you'll find more about Bella's past and how the Cullen's are involved later on in this story... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Love ya,  
MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**

**Chapter 8- Punishment**

I felt the burn in my chest and throat and I stirred on the surface that I was on and I tried to open my eyes and after about 5 minutes my eyes fluttered open and then snapped shut at how bright the place I was in was

"Get up!" a stern voice said but I just opened my eyes very slowly and blinked a couple of times before slowly propping myself up onto my elbows and then flopped back down when I saw none other than Edward in front of me

"Wha..." I tried to speak but my throat hurt unbearably and my voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper so I looked around and only to find out that I was in the same room I was in before I was rescued by Jacob and that made tears gather in my eyes I slowly got up and walked over to the tiny studying desk and got out a note pad and pen and wrote on the pad 'What am I doing _here_? Why do you want _me_ so bad?' before showing it to Edward

"Good question but I won't answer…" he trailed off with a smirk "Why run off?" he asked and I just let out a breath and just sat down in the chair and put my head on my arms

"Here… drink this" Edward said and I looked up slowly and I eyed the drink in his hand "It's just water" Edward said shoving it into my hands and I just looked at it suspiciously not trusting anyone under this roof so I just put it onto the desk and grabbed the pad and wrote:

'I don't and I won't trust you or anyone else that comes through that door… I also hate your guts so I am NOT going take anything you offer to me! And lastly, what the hell do you want with me!?'

I shoved the pad into his hands and turned around in the chair and looked down to my lap and swallowed but even that sent pain through my body so I just grabbed some of my hair and pulled it into my eyesight and started to plait it and unplait it until Edward slammed the notepad onto the desk, making me jump in shock, and swung my chair around to face him and I immediately dropped my hair at the look on his face, he was glaring hard at me and his eyes were full of anger and hate and his mouth was drawn down into a deep frown and his eyebrows almost touching at how pulled together they were because of his glare "You may not trust me now but you will, you may not _like_ me much at the moment but that most certainly will change-" I cut him off

"What I'll hate you even more?" I whispered to myself under my breath as much as it hurt my throat and then I felt a sharp stinging against my cheek. He slapped me! He fucking slapped me!

"You will not interrupt me! Ever!" Edward yelled and I felt my eyes water a bit so I instinctively looked down and rubbed my cheek lightly as it hurt too much "Now as I was saying… If you don't take what I give you then, well that's your problem not mine, I'll feed and water you but if you take what I offer you is your choice because you'll end up taking it anyway, by force or not… as for what I want with you… well I'm sure you'll figure that out sooner or later" Edward smirked darkly and I just looked to the side and suddenly the floor looked extremely interesting "Look at me" Edward commanded but I don't listen to commands or anyone who randomly takes me away from my life and expects me to be happy about it oh hell no!

I felt his finger and thumb grab my chin and roughly pull my head towards his and I slapped his hand away from me then I quickly grabbed the notepad and pen and wrote:

'Piss off you monster!'

I turned it to him so he could read it and he looked even angrier than before as he put the notepad back onto the desk and yanked me out of the chair and threw me onto the bed. I cowered away from him as he walked deep into the wardrobe and I watched the wardrobe and watched as he emerged with something brown in his hands and he looked evil as he stalked towards me, smirking evilly and I moved as far back as I could which was when I fell of the bed with a 'thud' but I just kept scrambling back until I was pressed against the wall so I tucked myself as far inward as I could and watched with wide eyes as he walked around the bed and then was suddenly standing in front of me and I was looking at his knees so I ever so slowly looked up his body and soon found his face beaming evilly down at me

"Stand up" Edward said calmly which I'm going to take as he is beyond angry and I just shook my head slowly and he rolled his eyes while sighing before pulling me up. Once I was standing firmly on my feet he ripped my shirt straight off my body and his eyes looked over my body before they found refuge on my chest and openly stared but I quickly covered my breasts with my arms and I tried to get away but it didn't go unnoticed as he pulled me back to where I was and then turned me around so he was looking at my back and my front was pressed up against the wall. He then unhooked my bra and I struggled to keep my bra covering my breasts and I looked over my shoulder and finally got to see what was in his hands and my eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers. In his hands was a whip about 2 foot long, it was made from a fine brown leather but it looked more like a flimsy horse whip with a big tip.

"Now you're getting punished for a couple of reasons, first is running away… twice which earned you 14 strikes, second is for breaking some of the rules I gave you which has earned you 10 strikes" Edward said hitting the whip against his hand before rubbing it as if he were warming it up with his hands.

I started shaking my head furiously and I turned around to face him with wide, teary eyes

"No... no..." I whispered hoarsely to myself more than him and I looked him dead in the eye before opening my mouth "Why? What is with you and taking me away from my family... my friends... my life...? I'm not some sort of toy because if so then you have taken an already broken toy... one broken beyond repair and can never be used" I said as low as I could to unsuccessfully avoid increasing the pain in my throat while trying to clip my bra back up without him noticing and with shaky hands but against my wish he noticed me trying to do my bra back up and pulled my hands down in front of me and he held my wrists in one of his hands

"You are not a toy as such... and as far as I'm aware you have no family anymore! Or a life so you should be thanking me for giving you a life and for giving you love" Edward growled out low and venomously

"So you're saying..." I broke off in coughs and I ran into the bathroom and straight to the sink as I coughed my guts up, so to speak, for a couple of minutes before turning the tap on and splashing my face completely forgetting about Edward standing right outside the door but I filled up my hands with some water and drank it and hissed in pain as it burned my throat but I kept drinking and it died down a bit. After I dried my hands and mouth I started walking back into the when out of no-where I was pinned against the wall right beside the doorway to the bathroom with my arms above my head and I just cleared my throat before speaking

"As I was saying... you expect me to _thank-you_ after you take me away from my family, which are still alive just so you know, I also had a life and I admit, it wasn't easy, in fact it was confusing and complicated but it was still a life, _my_ life no matter how twisted it was... _this_ isn't a life here, this is... this is just human slavery! Kidnap... I don't want to be here and I don't want any of you _leeches_ in my life! If I knew that this was going to happen in my life then I wouldn't have run from them I would've joined them! And love? Really? That's what you call all of this? You call this _love_...? I'd hate to see what your hate for someone looks like!" I yelled in Edward's face as I rolled my eyes despite my throats protests suddenly I was turned around so the front of my body was pressed firmly against the wall

"You are mine Isabella... I will get that through to your human brain one way or another and you will respect me! You are mine and no-one else's I'm going to mark you so that you and everyone else knows who you belong to!" Edward hissed at me and I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck then it was gone and I was about to try turn around when...

_WHACK!_

I screamed out in pain as I felt the leather from the whip whack against my back with so much force it nearly tore through my skin and I heard Edward chuckle darkly then

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

I screamed out as loud as I could and I felt the tears fall out of my eyes like a waterfall. The whip cracked painfully on my back in four places only and repeatedly and on the 24th whack against my back I could feel and smell the blood running down my back and I looked behind me at Edward who was smirking evilly at my back. I collapsed to the ground as soon as he let go of my wrists and as I tried to get back up the smell of the blood got too overwhelming and I rolled over as I tried to get up but my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell back down but unfortunately landed on my back which was still bleeding but the blood flow was slowing down and I felt my body shake as all I saw was black as my eyes were still rolled into the back of my head and I fell into the darkness again.


	9. 20 Questions

**AN:/ Okay so I know that Edward is being a bit of a douche and all but he does have his reasons! All will be revealed in later chapters... Just keep reading my lovelies :) :) I don't like this Edward but hey... I wanted to just try this... I'M SOOOO SORRY EDWARD! I STILL LOVE YOU! Anyway... hahaha read, enjoy and review**

**Love ya,  
MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**

**Chapter 9- 20 Questions**

My back! My lungs! My hand! Ouch! I'm so sore... what happened? I thought as my eyes fluttered open and I noticed that my hand was put into a brace and straight as a board and I was lying on my stomach. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up using my hand and once I was in a sitting position all of what happen before I passed out came flooding through my mind and I groaned again as I held my head in my hands and I got up and absentmindedly walked out onto the balcony only to go running back inside as I noticed I was still only in a bra and pants and it was freezing cold outside and I flopped back onto the bed and yelped in pain and shot up off the bed at the sharp pains in my back and so I walked over to the full length mirror by one of the corners of the room and turned around while looking over my shoulder to look at the damage done to my back and I gasped and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drop from my wobbling chin and onto my exposed shoulder as I stared in shock, horror and anger at the capital 'E' covering my whole back caused by the whip that Edward had used against me. I heard my door start to open so I dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut just as the person walked into my room, I quickly locked the door and slid down it with my butt as to not hurt or make contact with my back

"Bella... Oh Bella" I heard Edward sing happily into the room and I glared at my knees before getting up off the floor and deciding to go for a shower.

After my very painful shower I had a feeling Edward was still outside and waiting in my room so I got dressed in the stuff I was wearing before and grabbed a dirty shirt from the tiny hamper in the corner of the bathroom opposite the shower. After I was dressed I took a deep breath and shut my eyes briefly before unlocking and opening the door and walking straight over to the wardrobe deliberately ignoring Edward as he was lying down on my bed resting against the headboard with his hands behind his head and his eyes followed me and a smirk slowly crept onto his features as I opened up the walk-in-wardrobe and walked in turning on the light as I went and then slamming the doors shut behind me and going straight to the back of the wardrobe and I picked out a pair of Dsquared boot cut washed denim jeans and a Freddy The Club plain black tee with a pair of Iron Fist Ruff Rider Wedge- Pewter. I grabbed a black Zig Zag Beret before walking out of the closet and over to the dresser and I opened the top drawer and took out some eyeliner, mascara and a natural coloured eye shadow before going to the drawer just under it and I grabbed out the curling iron before shutting the drawer and walking back into the bathroom and locking the door behind me all the while ignoring Edward, who was _still_ on the bed. I plugged in the curling iron and I started doing my make-up as I waited for the curling iron. I finished my make-up and I checked the curling iron and found that it was ready so I started curling the bottom half of my hair. (**AN:/ find a link to Bella's outfit on my profile**)

When I was done I did a quick once over of myself before nodding and smiling at myself in approval I walked out to find Edward still on my bed and with an expectant look on his face but I just huffed and walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me before leaning my arms on the railing and watched as a little blue and green butterfly flew over and landed on my nose and I went cross-eyed trying to look and watch it and after a while it flew of and I just sighed before inspecting my nails like they were the most interesting thing to me and I watched the forest while absentmindedly playing with my left hand pointer finger's nail and I don't know how long I was there for when I suddenly felt two strong, cold arms wrap around my waist and I jumped before trying to get free but it didn't work as I was pulled against him so my back was on his chest and I hissed out before squirming in his hold and I thought it would be better if I turned around so that's what I did I turned around and had my chest instead of back pressed against his chest and I growled softly before awkwardly folding my arms across my chest

"What?" I snapped

"Nothing... Just checking up on you" Edward said

"Well now that you have... I'm fine and now you can go knowing that I'm fine" I said annoyed and irritated by his presence alone yet I felt... different in a way... sort of like... I have a crush on him but I hate everything about him at the same time... or me hating him is making me like him a tinsy bit more and if I did like him then I'm screwed... big time! I kind of felt like I didn't want him to go but I _really_ do!

"I'm not sure I want to..." Edward said with a... purr? Wow he _is_ weird!

"I'm certain I want you to go" I said with a bitchy smile but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that the wasn't true, Edward just purred more at my statement "You know you sound just like my neighbour's cat... but worse" I said placing my hands on Edwards chest as I tried to push away from him but he still had a strong grip on my waist so I tired spinning out of it but that didn't work like I had planned as I was spun out then back in and I groaned really loud and threw my head back "Why can't I just go back to my life at Forks with my family and friends and we forget all of this ever happened?" I voiced my thought as soon as it popped into my head. I looked into Edward's eyes and raised an eyebrow

"Because... you are mine" Edward answered and I bit my lip as to try to not laugh but some little giggles escaped my mouth and Edward raised a perfectly shaped brow

"What do you mean? Why are you always saying 'You are mine'?" I used a deep weird voice when I quoted what Edward has said so many times and I heard a booming laugh from my guess downstairs and Edward glared playfully at me

"1. I don't sound like that" Edward said and I just shrugged in an 'I don't care' gesture "and 2. I say you are mine because it's the truth... you _are_ mine" Edward said and I breathed deeply and angrily through my nostrils

"1. I belong to nobody... I'm not yours and I'm not anyone else's either" I said poking Edward chest "and 2. What the hell do you mean by 'You are mine'? Honestly" I asked placing my hands on my hips

"Well you do belong to me now, so deal with it! And what I mean by it is that you are my mate therefore you are mine and you do what I say when I say it" Edward said sounding annoyed

"Thanks for answering me..." I said slightly sarcastic then went over what he said in my head and my eyes widened "Mate? You're saying that I'm _your_... mate?" I gulped and Edward nodded and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to hang myself off of the balcony_ 'Very tempting Bella'_ I thought to myself "Well you've already lied to me..." I said looking down at the floor

"What? When did I _lie_?" Edward asked "When I first met you, you said and I quote 'You are free, if you want to be' and you know what... I'm not free... I'm captive, being held against my will literally!" I said looking pointedly at him and he dropped his hands but I just sighed and walked inside

"Even being free has limitations" Edward said as I sat on the bed

"What like being 'marked'?" I asked using air quotes for marked "If I had of known you were going to whip a capital 'E' into my back then one of us would be dead at the moment" I said feeling the anger from before bubbling up to the surface

"That was only to show you and others who you belong to" Edward shrugged

"Maybe... but 'E' can stand for many things like... Equal, Enrich, Eric, Esteem, Ethan, Earl, so on and so forth" I said and got up and walked into the bathroom and went into the little cabinet and got out an aqua coloured nail polish and walked back into the room and then I noticed the blood stain from my back and I started to feel queasy and light-headed so I grabbed a bundle of clothes and tossed them onto the stain and I sighed when I couldn't see it anymore thanks to the clothes and I ignored Edward's questioning gaze as I walked back to the bed and sat down and started doing my nails

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked sitting at the study desk but I just shrugged and continued painting my nails

"Because I can" I said blowing on my left hand to try dry it faster and I started to feel uncomfortable under Edward's intense stare "Do you mind not staring... its rude" I said and Edward just shook his head a bit, like he was trying to clear it

"No, I don't mind" Edward smiled a crooked smile and I think my heart fluttered

"Whatever" I said and did my other hand the best I could, seeing as it was in a brace, as Edward stared intently at my face.

After I did my nails I sighed "Is it just you that lives here?" I asked bored as I was in a bedroom and the most interesting thing here was going out onto the balcony and reading

"No, there's my family as well" Edward replied and my eyes bugged out of my head

"W-What?" I stuttered

"Yeah... there's me, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, they're my siblings... we're not blood related though... then there's Carlisle and his wife Esme... they're like our parents" Edward shrugged and I just nodded trying to soak it all in and I've come to a conclusion... I was taken by a vampire named Emmett and then I met his brother who I am supposedly his mate, I escaped, got re-captured, escaped again only to be captured _again_ and be 'marked' as the vampire, Edward's then I find out that I'm in a house with 7 vampires and they expect me to be happy and do everything that my 'mate' wants me to... well this shit ain't ok with me

"Ok then..." I say awkwardly

"Let's play 20 questions" Edward suddenly suggests and I raise my eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure you know everything about me" I said

"Surprisingly... I don't" Edward said and I sneezed but it sort of sounded like a cute kitten sneezing instead of a plain Jane who is 18 and recently kidnapped

"Sorry...um... sure why not" I shrugged and bit my lip out of habit

"Ok... What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked

"It changes day to day" I answered with a shrug

"What is it today?" Edward asked but I shook my head

"You can ask that on your next turn" I said and Edward chuckled "Hmm... What's your favourite music?" I asked

"Classics like Debussy" Edward answered immediately

"Claire de Lune" I said nodding and Edward looked slightly taken aback

"Ok... What's your favourite colour _today_?" Edward asked

"Aqua or Turquoise" I answered shrugging and Edward nodded "What instruments do you play?" I asked and Edward looked slightly confused

"How do you..." I cut Edward off with a shake of my head

"I play the piano" Edward said and I pumped my fist into the air

"Yes!" I cheered 'I _knew_ it! Hahaha I would've been the best music teacher in the world!' I thought to myself

"How did you know I played an instrument?" Edward asked

"Well... I just do… my little secret" I winked and Edward raised a brow and I sighed

"Because I do… I do music and other stuff that I'm not going to tell you about" I said and paused "Where did you come from? Like... where were you born and raised?" I asked

"Chicago" Edward said "What about you?"

"Forks. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week" I smiled and mumbled a quick "Until recently" but then quickly remembered a question that I _really _should know "How old are you?" I asked and suddenly he went all uncomfortable and started shifting his weight as he mumbled something too low for me to hear "Pardon?" I asked and Edward looked up at me

"I'm… I'm 109" Edward said and I gasped then scrunched up my nose

"109… wow" I said scratching the back of my head 'Well I don't think we'll ever get together... paedophile' I thought while mentally rolling my eyes

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked and I snorted

"I already have grown up... I am of legal age to drink and shit like that... but I know what career paths I wanted and now that they've been stolen from me there's no point in bothering to even continue with it" I said looking down and admiring my newly painted nails "I was forced to grow up fast because of my past... I didn't have the chance to be a child because of it... I never got a dad to threaten any guys who came over, never had a mother to fuss over me and talk girly to me... I had my grandma and that was it... besides my second family of course but it's just not the same as the real thing" I said gently tracing my thumb nail with my pointer finger as the nail polish was still freshly dry and I didn't want to ruin it

"Oh" was all Edward said

"My turn" I grinned "Can we stop playing?" I asked feeling like I've already told him too much about myself, I didn't want to get close to anyone let alone him. Edward just chuckled

"That wasn't a question about me" Edward replied and I huffed folding my arms over my chest while glaring I _really_ wanted to stop revealing stuff about myself to _him_

"Fine then... Do you care if I stop playing?" I asked and Edward just chuckled again so I just mimicked his chuckle sarcastically and got up and walked towards the door and when my hand was about to touch the door knob I was suddenly on the bed

"What the..." I started

"You aren't getting away again" Edward growled at me and my eyes widened and my hands flew up in a surrender gesture

"Jeez... I'm stuck in a house of vampires and I'm not even allowed to watch T.V. to occupy myself and try not be so _bored_" I huffed and walked over to the bookshelf "That's fine with me... as long as I'm _alone_" I emphasized the word 'alone' for his sake as I grabbed a random book from up high and turned to him and looked at him pointedly as he hadn't moved and I walked over to the stereo and turned it on "I think I already gave you your cue to leave" I said raising my eyebrow and rolled my eyes when he was just staring at me like I had just become his idol or hero or something like that

"So you know that we are vampires yet you don't care? We could kill you with just a light touch" Edward asked astonished and I just shrugged

"I don't care that's why, besides if you wanted to kill me or if you were going to kill me you wouldn't have "marked" me and just killed me already... I thought we had stopped playing 20 Questions" I said but it came out more like a question and I used air quotes for 'marked'

"You did, I didn't" Edward answered with a smirk

"Whatever... just please" I said gesturing to the door and Edward shook his head but started walking out and I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and I grabbed the remote and pressed play and then started reading as 'Love the way you lie' by Rihanna feat. Eminem started playing.

After a while I couldn't concentrate on the book so I put it down and got off the floor just as 'I'm not Afraid' by Eminem started and I started singing along and dancing around the room then it changed to 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift then 'It's all your fault' by P!nk followed by 'Dream catch Me' by Newton Faulkner and as I was singing along to 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock I finally decided to grab my hair brush and I started singing into that while dancing around, swaying my hips, waving my arms in the air and jumping around and just as it got to the last chorus I turned around and my voice got caught in my throat as I saw Edward leaning on the doorframe smirking at me and I blushed tomato red as I turned away a tiny bit

"How long were you standing there?" I asked as I stared at my feet

"Long enough" was Edward's reply and I took a step back and tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt with a soft 'thud' and I only blushed harder as I stood up and turned off the stereo before turning to face Edward. I gasped as I jumped back in shock because when I turned I was only a few inches away from Edward's chest

"Personal space much" I mumbled as Edward reached over me and put something into the stereo and turned it on before pressing play "Claire De Lune" I commented nodding my head and as I went to walk around Edward he grabbed my right hand and put my left hand on his shoulder and then put his hand on the small of my back and then started slow dancing and I chewed my lip and when he spun me out I was unsure of what to do as I've never slow danced let alone danced or even did what I was doing earlier in front of someone, but then again I didn't know that Edward was watching me

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I was slowly spun back in

"I... I can't dance" I said looking down

"You were before" Edward reminded me smirking

"Yeah but I was on my own, I didn't know you were watching _and_ I've never slow danced before... with anyone... _ever_" I said 'Besides I don't want to dance with you that's also a part of what's WRONG!' I thought

"Well you have the best singing voice I've ever heard and I'm sure that will make up for your lack of slow dancing skills" Edward said and I blushed letting go and turning off the stereo

"Thanks I guess... the only person who's ever heard me sing was my grandma" I said

"What happened to her anyway? Your grandmother I mean" Edward asked

"Brain cancer" I said simply

"Oh... I'm sorry" Edward said and I shrugged

"Not your fault" I said as I sat on the end of the bed as I still refuse to call this room mine and all the things in it mine, except all of the stuff that actually was mine.

Edward sat beside me on the bed "What happened in your past? With your parents and all" Edward asked and I gulped

"I don't want to tell you… I barely know you… plus I haven't exactly warmed up to this" I gestured around me "yet" I said looking the other way to Edward

"Bella" Edward said but I just took deep breaths to try not cry as _that_ day replayed in my mind like a movie or as if it just happened "Bella" Edward said again but I just shook my head and crawled up the bed and lied down on my side just staring at the wall in front of me.

I felt two arms circle my waist and pull me into their chest and I kept from hissing out in pain "Please... don't" I sighed and tried to wriggle out of Edwards arms "No... what have we talked about earlier?" Edward asked rhetorically as he started to trace his 'marking' on my back and I cringed away from him

"Why? Why do you think that we are ever going to be together? What makes you think that I'll ever love you, or even _like_ you? Huh?" I asked turning over to look at Edward but when I did we were chest to chest and I was breathing heavily

"I just do... besides you're my mate." Edward said softly

"Look I understand that you're a vamp and all but seriously! You kidnapped me and expected me to run into your arms like I've known you since I was born and that I'm madly in love with you but honestly... it's the opposite" I sighed and looked down at our touching chests and quickly looked back up at his eyes "To be perfectly honest... if you hadn't of kidnapped me and had of let me meet you at school or something like a normal person then I might of actually liked you but you didn't... instead you took me and are now forcing me to like you and spend time with you" I said and placed my palm on his chest and pushed away slightly ignoring the electric current that suddenly pulsed through me and got up and sat down at the study desk and took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started doodling until I heard the door open and close lightly and then I flipped it over and began writing.


	10. Why?

**AN:/ I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Turns invisible from vampire power* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear I tried to update as soon as I could but you see I saved this chapter and then I went to save it again just in case and I was going upload it and update the story when my laptop decided that I didn't need this chapter. I had a heart attack because of it (not literary because I'm Edward's wife and I'm a vampire… I mean HELLO! Vampires can't have a heart attack… It's literary IMPOSSIBLE!) but thankfully I did have a another version of this story but it didn't most of the stuff that is in this chapter and it wasn't edited or anything but I didn't do anything to it so when I finally got to see my daddy again I told him about it and I gave my laptop and thank god he fixes computers for a living… anyway he recovered it! I mean I tried everything I could to try get it back but failed but my daddy got it on first go! I LOVE YOU DADDY! (Yes I'm Edward's wife and YES I still call my dad daddy… Don't judge ;P ;P ) Now onto the story… I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10- Why?**

I looked over my work and started to unconsciously hum a tune for it to be played to. I started to mentally sing the words to the tune I was humming softly

"_Skies are crying, I am watching__  
__Catching teardrops in my hands__  
__Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance__  
__Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
And go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears,  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better,  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
And go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run__  
__I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
Oh-oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground4  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper"_

I sighed as I realised that the song was almost explaining my whole situation. I smiled slightly as I put my new song into my little notebook/diary which held all my other songs. As I was putting my new song into it something folded in half fell out. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it to find that it was a picture of me and Grandma Swan on my 8th birthday and we were at the beach and I had a little party girl hat clipped to my hair and I had just finished burying grandma under sand and only her feet and head were visible and I was sitting on her stomach with a toothy grin plastered on my face and my eyes squeezed shut and grandma laughing at me. I remember that once she was out I was then buried like she was just I had my feet tickled and I couldn't do anything but squeal and roll my feet around trying in vain to get them hidden or out of the way of being tickled... they were good times.

I heard a soft knocking at the door and I jumped about 3 feet into the air before quickly searching for somewhere to put the picture where it was out of sight so I quickly put it back into my book and put my book under my shirt and I was fixing up my shirt trying to make it look inconspicuous just as the door opened and in walked... Edward, of _course_ it'd be _Edward_ I thought angrily

"What do you want now!" I asked angrily as I walked over to the closet walked in and shut the doors behind me. Once the doors were shut I walked about halfway and then pulled my book out from my shirt and put it on the highest shelf and put in the middle of a pile of clothes, making sure that it was invisible to the eye before walking back out. Edward's eyes immediately snapped to mine from where he was leaning on the desk

"Hi" Edward said casually

"Bye" was my reply as I jumped onto my bed and crossing my legs before grabbing my iPod and putting the headphones in my ears and turning the music up loud enough that I couldn't hear myself think as I looked out the window and a tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

Suddenly all the memories of my parents death and everything up to now broke through my wall and flooded my mind and I nearly hunched over in pain, I started crying and I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially Edward, so I ran to the bathroom stumbling a bit but just as I was about to get to the door I crashed into something hard and fell flat on my butt. I looked up with blurry vision caused by the tears and I saw Edward standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face but that just made me cry harder and I curled up into a ball and it wasn't until Edward started talking to me did I realise that my headphones were ripped out of my ears when I jumped up from the bed.

I didn't hear anything, I didn't want to, I just wanted to fade away, no-one really cared otherwise they wouldn't have left me the way they did… murder… cancer… love.

I didn't see anything and I just let the days roll by, I refused to talk or even look at anyone, most the time I just pretended I was asleep when Edward came up to check on me. It was maybe midnight, I wouldn't have a clue because I just stopped caring, when I decided I would end everyone's suffering, my suffering. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I turned on the water so then they would think I was in the shower and I looked around and saw it, the perfect tool for this job. Nail scissors!

I picked them up and ran my thumb lightly over the blades and found that they were pretty sharp, PERFECT! I watched the mirror as I put one of the blades on my throat I took a deep breath before pushing the blade into the skin and I started to slide it across my throat.

I got maybe 2cm when the bathroom door burst open and in came Edward and he snatched the scissors out of my hand at an inhuman speed and half-heartedly glared at me as his eyes were nothing but concern and pain as if it was causing him physical pain, I just had a blank expression as I held his stare

"Why?" Edward asked pained but I just stared over his shoulder, I shouldn't have to explain myself and the reasons behind things I do, definitely not to Edward, I felt the blood oozing down my neck but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I casually walked back into the room and curled up onto the bed just watching the wall as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

I felt someone lie down beside me and wrap their stone cold arm around my waist and pulled me against their chest and normally I would've tried to get out of their grasp but I felt the tiniest bit comforted and also I didn't care because I already knew that no-one would love me, or _could_ love me… I mean look at me! I'm an average, boring 18 year old girl with boring brown hair and eyes, the most interesting thing about me is the length of my hair! Which by the way goes down to the top of my butt, in case I hadn't mentioned it before or you forgot. I'm boring physically and personally, honestly I have no idea why these psychopathic vampires took me and not someone pretty and smart and funny and well everything I'm not.

I didn't bother counting the days I had been in this house like I had started to do once I escaped and nearly drowned. I didn't care anymore; they could do what they wanted because honestly, I've had enough.

"Why did you do it? Why did you try?" said a soft velvety voice. The voice alone made me feel safe… trustworthy and I felt compelled to tell it _everything_ just to hear it again. I opened my mouth slightly but sealed my lips shut again. Instead of answering the voice I got up and took a medium sized wool blanket with me as I wrapped it around my body and went out onto the balcony and sat down and rested my face on the cold metal bars. The cold felt nice.

"Why?" I whispered and I repeated whispering that one word, the one word that if I got the answer to I could finally move on, find myself. Why did my dad kill my mother? Why did he kill himself? Why did he do it in front of me? Why do I remember everything of that day to the tiniest detail like that colour of the flowers in the vase, the shapes the splatters and pools of blood made or what their faces looked like? Why didn't Grandma Swan tell me about her cancer? Why did she leave so soon? Why did these psychotic vampires take me on the day she died? Why not maybe a week later or even a month later? Why that day? ... Why me?

**AN:/ *Turns visible again* Sooo…? What do you all think? Was it any good? Did you all like it? Sorry that it was short... I honestly thought it was longer but I just HAD to leave it there... Sorry again about my laptop practically deleting my chapter (btw it wasn't in my recycle bin or my folders… it was hiding… pretending to be a template **** ) So give this chapter a nice little review and I'll update the next chapter as a treat for being without an update for sooo long… Also after chapter 11 I've officially ran out of pre-typed/written chapters so I'll probably change updates back to weekends with the occasional treat… it all depends… I have ideas for chapter 12 and chapter 13 but I have no clue for the rest of the chapters… I know what I want to in this story but I don't know what to do… or well… I'll figure it out by the time chapter 13 is done… hopefully… anyway… REVIEW!**


	11. Mean?

**AN:/ Now I know it's not the weekend and I won't be updating this weekend but I thought that I'd update this... It's long... the longest chapter so far actually... I just hope you all like... and sneak peek: You get to learn something about Bella's past... just some incentive to read this chapter :D :D Now onto the story! I hope I get some juicy reviews and above all I hope you ALL enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11- Mean?**

Months flew past and I rarely ate, drank or showered but I did get that cast on my hand removed and I can move it freely again. I didn't utter a sound except for when I woke up screaming because _every_ night I relived _that_ night and I remembered _**everything**_ from the dust mites in the air to the rustic smell of her blood… _their_ blood. I finally decided that I wouldn't stay in this room; I'm going to explore the house I'm being held in. I approached the door silently. I slowly opened it to a blinding brightness.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light before continuing through the house. I looked behind every door on my floor before going down the stairs. I found out that I was on the second floor and I didn't want to go up… just down. When I got down the stairs I found out that I was in a large living room which connected to a kitchen and that was connected to a dining room. The living room had one wall made of nothing but glass but it also had a rise and on that rise was the most beautiful black grand piano I have ever seen, it was clearly well taken care of with its shine that worked as well as a mirror. I walked over to it and gently touched its surface as if it would shatter under my touch. It was smooth, silky even. I sat down on the piano bench and let my fingers gently touch the ivory keys before I started playing.

I played 'Claire de Lune' by Debussy followed by the piano version of 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. After the last note of 'My Immortal' I sighed and looked up and saw Edward staring at me from the doorway and I flinched. I quickly got up, looked down and started speed walking back to my room as if he hadn't seen me but when I went past him he grabbed my upper arm and turned me to him and stared into my eyes

"That was beautiful" Edward said gently and I suddenly heard a car coming towards the house. I froze and was going to run back up to my room but I couldn't. I tried to get out of Edward's grasp as I tried to go back upstairs but he just tightened his grip and I started panicking more but he grabbed me and tried to keep me still but it didn't work as well as he had hoped. I heard the front door start to open and I struggled and panicked even more then I heard footsteps stop suddenly and I struggled and pushed against Edward harder but it was like he couldn't feel me struggling and pushing.

I eventually got worn out from all the struggling but I still tried and my muscles started hurting but I ignored it and then I suddenly felt like someone ripped a hole in my chest and I gasped at the sudden pain and would've hunched over in pain but I was currently pressed tightly against Edward's body so I just grunted and gasped in pain and I saw out of the corner of my eye the dirty blonde haired guy with the southern accent had doubled over and was close to crying and his face was nothing but pain and I saw a pixie looking girl trying to comfort him and calm him down and… take away the pain? It was as if he could feel my emotions

"Bella" Edward said panicked. I ignored him as I looked at the others in the room. There was Emmett, who was holding the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, she had blonde hair and curves in all the right places, I felt a strong jab of self-consciousness hit me hard, I knew I was plain but she could turn the straightest girl in the entire universe into a lesbian. Next was a girl with caramel hair and had a motherly air about her, she was holding hands with a gorgeous blonde man; he was the one that wanted to look at my hand. Beside them was the pixie and the southern guy. I started shaking as I realised that there was seven vampires in the same house as me and I started panicking all over again and struggling harder than before but this time Edward let me go and I ran out of his grasp and towards the stairs but I tripped. Instead of trying to get back up I just rolled over onto my butt and watched the leeches as I started quickly backing up when suddenly I bumped into something.

I jumped, startled and whipped my head around to see that it was just the stairs. I quickly looked back at the blood suckers as I stood up shakily using the banister to help me up. I looked between all of them and the looks of pain on Edward's face, panic was the strongest emotion on the southern guys' face along with traces of worry, pain, anger and concern, I was feeling _all_ of that except the concern and the anger I am feeling is on a really little scale… ok so maybe I was a bit concern but it was only for my safety! Emmett wore a blank mask on his face but his eyes held nothing but concern. Worry and pain on the caramel haired girl, worry was on the blonde girl's face when she looked at me but pure anger when she looked at Edward, I wonder why… the pixie had worry for the southern guy as she was still trying to help him and the blonde guy was worried and he had a little bit of shock. I quickly turned and bolted up the stairs, tripping every so often as I kept watching them but when I reached the room that I was being kept in, I looked around trying to find something to block the door, as pointless as it may be, I quickly grabbed the chair and put it under the door knob and positioned it so that no _human_ could get in without breaking a bone or something. I ran out to the balcony and I looked around noticing that there was nothing, no birds, no wind, nothing… not a sound except my ragged breathing and when that fact crashed down on me it crashed down on me so hard that I collapsed and couldn't breathe properly. I just laid there gasping and scratching at my chest trying to let the pain out and try open up my windpipe so I could breathe properly again. After a while I calmed down enough so I was sitting up watching the forest while rocking back and forth with wide eyes but my eyes kept darting everywhere.

"Oh my god" I heard a soft, voice that sounded like bells and suddenly the blonde girl from before was in front of me and I felt my eyes grow bigger and I started backing up as quickly as I could, I didn't hear the chair break but I know it did "No… don't… I'm a friend" the girl said and I started bawling my eyes out like a baby with the exception of the noise and I felt her wrap her arms around me and I instinctively hugged her back and I cried my eyes out on her shoulder and she let me until I was out of tears. I lifted my head and I looked at her then her shoulder that was now wet from my tears

"Sorry about your shirt" I said weakly while wiping my nose and eyes and she looked a bit shocked that I was talking to her but she quickly recovered

"My name is Rosalie" she said "What's your name?" she asked hesitantly

"Bella" I said and she smiled "What are you _leeches_ going to do to me?" I asked and she flinched at the word 'leeches'

"I don't know… I didn't want this to happen to someone like you… you were going through a lot and then this happened" Rosalie shook her head "I'm not sure what's happening to be honest and I have no part of it and I don't want to be a part of it either" Rosalie added and I nodded and I wrapped my arms around my torso when I felt something that I've never felt before, I quickly lifted my shirt up and looked at my torso, you could see every rib and even a bit of my pelvis

"Holy shit" I whispered poking the bones with giggling in my head… it tickled!

"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled and soon the blonde haired man was in the room and over at us but I was too busy looking at my ribs that I didn't care

"She's severely underweight" was all he said and my head snapped up to catch the man- Carlisle-'s glance

"Where's the kitchen?" was all that came out of my mouth and Rosalie grabbed my hand "I'll show you" she said helping me up and leading me out of my room and downstairs and to the kitchen and I smiled as I saw a kitchen that looked like the type of kitchen a professional chef would have. I went straight to the fridge and looked inside, there was every type of food you could have. I grabbed some items and put them on the bench top and went to the pantry and I grabbed some things and put them with the other stuff before looking for a chopping board, sharp knife, peeler and all the other stuff that I would need to make a Pesto Pasta Salad and Macho Chicken Nachos without the jalapeños for 1 which saddened me a bit because I'm usually cooking for 2 or more. I was quick with chopping and preparing (probably faster than any professional chef could) and the vampires were crowded in kitchen watching but stood out of my way, for which I was grateful.

Once the nachos were in the boiler I turned towards the vampires and they were looking at me shocked and amazed and I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and I put my hands on my cheeks and checked if anything was on my face "What?" I asked self-consciously

"Nothing… just you really know your way around a kitchen… and your fast with a knife in your hand cooking!" the caramel haired lady said

"I've cooked my whole life… think of it as an… an escape" I said choosing my words carefully and I turned to check on the chicken as a tear rolled down my cheek but I rubbed my eye as if I had something in it and rubbed my cheeks before finishing off the meal and dishing it out on a plate and following Rosalie to the dining room where I sat down and she sat down opposite me and made conversation with me while I ate.

I found it extremely easy to talk to Rosalie and I washed my dishes with Rosalie's help and we continued as we sub-consciously walked back to my room.

When we got to my room we sat down on my bed and continued talking and I could tell that she would be the closest thing to me in this entire house

"So how did you and Emmett meet?" I asked lying on my stomach but perched up on my elbows with my hands under my chin

"Well… I was out hunting and I came across the scent of a bear so I followed the trail until I finally came across a bear mauling on a man- Emmett- so I attacked the bear and killed it and I knew he would die, but he was the most handsome man I had laid eyes on and I knew that he was my mate but… I didn't think I was strong enough to change him myself so I took him back to the house we were staying in at the time and Carlisle changed him for me, we've been together ever since" Rosalie said smiling at my awed expression and I could tell my eyes were sparkling with emotion

"Wow… what you did for him was _so_ romantic" I said smiling

"What about you? Any boyfriends? Lovers?" Rosalie asked and I closed my eyes and shook my head

"I have an ex-boyfriend… my best guy friend… we called it off because our love turned from romantic to sibling" I said smiling sheepishly

"Aw! I'm sorry Bella… So… how did you and your ex-boyfriend slash brother slash best friend meet?" Rosalie asked excited and I shifted so I was sitting on my knees with my hands in my lap

"Um… My friends and I had gone to the reservation for a bonfire and to surf and I was the designated cook" we laughed at that "and I had just finished cooking a feast of hotdogs, and some lamb chops when a bunch of reservation kids around our age came up to join our 'party' and since I had made too much for my friends and I we invited them to eat with us- I got that many compliments on my cooking that I was as red as a tomato for the rest of the night and being teased about my blush didn't help either" I giggled "Anyway I got talking to one of the boys and his name seemed familiar so we went to investigate on it a bit more so we left saying good-bye to all of our friends and me getting another round of compliments on my cooking, making me blush harder before we left and went back to his place. He introduced me to his father and his father seemed to recognize me the moment my name was said but I didn't have clue who he was… turns out that he was best friends with my" I gulped down the lump that started forming in my throat "my father" I said looking down at my hands and then back up to meet Rosalie's gaze "Anyway… I got closer to them and then about a month later Jacob and I started going out… we went out for about 2 years before he got all buff and then he cut his hair and… damn he looked so sexy!" I giggled "But at the same time that happened I realised that I didn't love him romantically anymore but more of a brother and the night after I realised this I told him and he said that he realised the same thing the other day too… so we broke up and became 'siblings'" I said using air quotes for 'siblings'

"Oh my… that's… wow" Rosalie said and I smiled "Do you miss your parents?" Rosalie asked

"No… not really… I never knew them and I only have one memory of them and it's… a big piece of who I am" I said as I stared at my lap. It wasn't until I felt cold arms wrap around me that I realised that I was crying. I nuzzled my face into Rosalie's neck and she patted my hair and whispered soothing words to me until I calmed down.

I looked at Rosalie and hugged her tight before getting up and scratching my back. I noticed my shirt was halfway up my torso I heard a gasp. I went to quickly pull my shirt down but Rosalie was quicker and moved my hands out of the way and lifted up my shirt and looked at the healed 'E' on my back "What happened?" Rosalie asked sad as if she was just told her child died or something, her voice cracked and it sounded like she was about to cry

"Nothing" I said nonchalantly pulling my shirt back down and turning to face Rosalie

"Bella… don't lie to me… please" Rosalie said still sounding heart-broken so I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her tightly to me and whispered

"Punishment" the moment that one word passed my lips she started shaking

"Go take a shower Bella. I have to go do something and I'll be back by the time you're finished" Rosalie said and I looked at her, scared

"Don't" I said but she just looked at me and sighed before leaving. I sighed myself and went into the bathroom and started on the task of having a shower.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

The way her skin stretched over her back was depressing enough but there was also a big 'E' covering her back. It was healed but it was still disgusting and horrifying to look at with the way it was stretching across her back like that. I swear I was going to kill him for doing that to her… I mean she has a very troubled past, you can tell by her eyes, her shape, her… everything! He had no right to do that to her! I haven't known her long but she feels like a daughter, sister… a- a best friend to me… I will protect her with my life!

I found Edward in his room, a level above Bella's room. I burst into his room thinking about her back and imaging it in my mind

"Why!?" I asked

"Why what?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes, he better cut the crap before I rip him apart! "Honestly Rosalie there is no need for that… What do you want explained?" Edward asked putting the book he was reading down and stood up

"Bella's back" was all I said and was all I had to say and he rolled his eyes

"She needed to be put in her place and learn… she keeps repressing her true feelings and she's very… secretive and very, what's the word… touchy?... yeah touchy… about her past for some reason. She needs to get her act together and when someone or something does something wrong they get a warning followed by punishment if they do it again or they just get punished without any warning" I rolled my eyes

"She's not a pet! She's a human BEING! And did you ever stop to think 'Hey maybe she went through some tough shit and has a horrible past and she doesn't want to relive it or tell anyone because of the pain it will cause and all of the memories that will come back to her that she doesn't _want_ to remember'?" I asked fuming and I clenched my hands into fists as I started shaking

"I did… but she has to open up to me! Plus I can't exactly read her mind so I don't know what to expect" Edward yelled at me 'Yeah… just how it should be' I thought and Edward growled but I rolled my eyes

"If you _ever_ dare to touch her again I _will_ have your head on a golden fucking plater!" I roared before going back to Bella's room and I waited on her bed until she finished her shower.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I hopped out of the shower and I wrapped the too-short-for-my-liking towel around my body and walked out to find Rosalie on my bed looking through my song book. I stared wide-eyed at her, I was absolutely horrified! Rosalie looked up and looked taken aback that I was standing there in my towel, I guess she didn't know that I had finished my shower and then she saw my expression as I stared at my song book

"I-I found it… I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" Rosalie was very quick to explain and I sighed and walked over to her and sat beside her and she passed my book over to me and I flipped through the book until I found the picture of my 8th birthday and I handed it over to her and she took it curiously and looked at it… she smiled and handed it back "That's beautiful" Rosalie said passing it back and then I continued flicking through but just stopped because I realised that I liked all of the songs so I shut the book and then opened it back up again but at the first page and I started flickering the pages and stopped at a random page. I looked down and saw 2 of the songs I like a lot and ironically they both were named 'Mean' (P!nk and Taylor Swift)

"Do you want to hear them? But first off do you have an electric guitar? And a banjo?" I asked and Rosalie nodded and she quickly left the room and came back a second later with the banjo and the electric guitar and I grabbed both of them from her. I put the banjo behind me before I strummed a bit on the electric guitar and tuned it up "Do you want me to sing?" I asked and Rosalie nodded eagerly and she grabbed the desk chair and sat in front of me with an excited look on her face and I started strumming

"_You used to hold the door for me  
Now you can't wait to leave  
You used to send me flowers  
If you fucked up all my dreams_

_I used to make you laugh  
With all the silly shit I did  
Now you roll your eyes  
And walk away and shake your head_

_For the spark has gone and the candles are out  
And the song is done and there's no more sound  
Whispers turn to yelling and now I'm thinking_

_How'd we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning  
When it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor  
Like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_Always sentimental when  
I think of how it was  
When love was sweet and new  
And we just couldn't get enough_

_The shower it reminds me  
You'd undress me with your eyes  
And now you never touch me  
And you tell me that you're tired_

_You know I get so sad when it all goes bad  
And all you think about is all the fun you had  
And all those sorries ain't never gonna mean a thing, oh_

_How'd we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning  
When it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor  
Like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_We said some things that we can never take back  
It's like a train wreck tryna hit the right track  
We opened up the wine and we just let it breathe  
But we shoulda drank it down while it was still sweet  
It all goes bad eventually_

_Now do we stay together  
'Cause we're scared to be alone?  
We got so used to this abuse  
It kinda feels like home_

_But my baby, I just really wanna know_

_How'd we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning  
When it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor  
Like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning  
When it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it 'cause we wanna be free?_

_Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor  
Like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be"_

I strummed the last note and looked at Rosalie while biting my lip "That was… _the_ best piece of music I have _ever_ heard in my _entire_ existence!" Rosalie squealed and I sighed in relief

"Thank-you" I said with a light blush

We sat silent for all of a minute and a half in silence when…

"I know!" Rosalie suddenly said and I looked at her

"What?" I asked

"Do the next song in front of the rest of the family!" Rosalie suggested and my eyes became huge

"W-What? No… I-I can't" I said shaking my head

"Yes you can… c'mon! You're _really_ good!" Rosalie said pulling me up

"No I can't" I said looking down at my towel wrapped body

"Oh yeah… let's get you dressed and _then_ you can go and sing for everyone" Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes

"Fine then" I said but inside I was battling myself. Should I? Shouldn't I? Would they think that I actually like them if I do? Would they think that I'm finally ok with all of this? The questions kept running through my head as I walked into the walk-in-wardrobe.

I got dressed into some sweats and a flannel shirt with the top buttons from the neck to the top of my breasts undone and I had my black lacy underwear set on underneath. I walked out and Rosalie quickly put my hair in a braid since it was still very damp. When she was done and was about to drag me out of the room I stopped her "If I do this… you have to clap, like your clapping the beat… like this" I said and then showed how I wanted her to clap "When I give you the signal" I added and did a nod when I said signal hoping she would understand what I meant and she nodded so I assume she did.

"This will be so much fun!" Rosalie said and I grabbed the banjo and let Rosalie drag me downstairs "Guys… come to the living room" Rosalie said as if she was talking to me. Rosalie led me into the lounge room and disappeared and quickly returned with a stool "Here you go Bella" Rosalie said putting the stool down and I smiled as I sat down onto it

"Thanks" I said and Rosalie just smiled at me and stood beside me with her hand on my shoulder as everyone filed into the living room and I took a couple of deep breaths "This song is called 'Mean'" I said and quickly adjusted the banjo and started strumming

"_You with your words like swords  
And weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker men_

I gave Rosalie the signal a tiny bit before I started singing again

"_You can take me down  
With just one single blow  
But you don't know  
What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
But all your ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Why you got to be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides and your walk by lies  
And your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know  
What you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Why you got to be so mean?_

_And I can see the years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bits of things  
Drunk and wrong about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean  
And a liar  
And pathetic  
And alone in life  
And mean and mean and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Yeah!  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all your ever gonna be is mean  
Why you got to be so mean?"_

I stared at Edward throughout the whole song only breaking the stare to blink and he stayed expressionless throughout the whole song not blinking once. I finished and I closed my eyes took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at everyone with an expectant glance and the first one to move was Emmett and he ran up and smashed his lips against Rosalie's. Once they pulled apart he gave me a tight hug "That was AWESOME!" Emmett boomed and Rosalie giggled while I blushed

"It wasn't _that_ good" I said looking down

"Bull shit!" the southern guy said and everyone nodded with him but I looked up at him shocked; I have never heard a southern person swear before… that made me realise that I have yet to learn their names! I mean I can't keep calling them southern guy, caramel-haired woman and pixie

"Sorry but I have no clue what most of your names are! I know Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and… Edward… but that's it" I said shuddering in displeasure when I said Edward's name

"Well I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" the caramel haired one said giving me a soft motherly hug but I flinched none-the-less

"I'm Jasper" the southern guy said bowing slightly

"And I'm Alice" the pixie said bouncing

"Are you on a major sugar rush or something?" I blurted out without thinking and everyone laughed but she just glared slightly and stopped bouncing

"No" was all she said and everyone just laughed harder

"Sorry" I mumbled "Well… I'm going back up to the room" I said standing and looking down at the floor, stupid hair! Why did you have to be in a braid? Now I can't use you as a curtain! I refused to call that room that I was staying in mine but I sometimes slipped up but only in my head of course

"Which room?" someone asked confused

"The room that I'm staying in… it's not mine and I refuse to call it so…" I trailed off and started to walk away. I put the banjo at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the banister before walking upstairs slowly taking my braid out as I walked up and into the room I was staying in. I had just finished undoing my braid and shaking out my hair the moment the door shut behind me. I spent the short walk from the door to my bed admiring how the braid had dried my hair the way it did, causing it cascade down my back in beautiful, soft waves. I flopped onto the bed, curled up into a ball and just… lied there until eventually I fell asleep.

**AN:/ There it is! I finally got it out there... So tell me anything in a wonderful review or if you want you can PM me with whatever :) :) Who else thinks it's ironic that I am listening to 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugaland while I am writing this chapter? It also pops up sometimes when I'm typing up my chapters... I have songs going on a loop and this song keeps playing... lol! Anyway... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would to hear from all of you**

**Love ya all,  
MrsMichaela Cullen xoxo**


	12. Trapped by a Human

**AN:/ I would like to thank everyone for their comments/reviews and PMs to me… they have motivated me even further and I would like to personally thank two guest who reviewed to my AN which this chapter has replaced these two guest have called themselves 'Someone else' and 'Princessaislinn' I want to thank you both for your reviews and I would message you but I can't… I would love to put what you both wrote right here right now I want permission to do that from you… and the other people who reviewed to my AN is toomanycats21 and AinsleyWright and I want to thank you too… I would like to personally thank satakshipari as well. Now onto the story that you all have been waiting for!**

**Chapter 12 – Trapped by a Human - Edward's POV**

Why won't she even try to get to know me? I mean it wasn't me directly who kidnaped her… I was just the reason for it, okay that sounds bad but I love her and I can't help it! Every time she rejects me, pushes me away, runs from me as if I was out to kill her in the most painful way possible hurts… a lot. I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want to 'brand' her like she was some farm animal but I had no control… every time that I'm with her she brings out an uncontrollable demon inside me. A possessive, dominant arse for lack of better words. I know that that isn't an excuse but I don't want to hurt he and I wouldn't hurt her intentionally. I just want her to open up to me. I want her to come to me with all of her life's problems and all of her latest conundrums and I tried getting to know her but when she feels like she's said too much she shuts me out, slamming the door as she goes. It's like she doesn't want anyone to know _her_ but instead her mask, her façade. She doesn't want anyone to know about her past. I just don't understand her and it's only more frustrating that I can't read her mind. She herself is a conundrum but that's just what I love about her. She's smart, funny, confusing, selfless, frustrating, beautiful inside and out, generous, secretive and a real bitch at times but I love her because it's a part of who she is. She had no one else and I was here for her the moment I saw her that one day 6 years ago…

_~Flashback~ (Bella is 12)_

_I was just walking through town, enjoying the short amount of time away from my family, sure I love them but sometimes you just need some time to yourself. I just walked past the elementary school, the bell had rung about a minute ago alerting the students that they could go home. I was walking past the gate to the school when brown, blonde and black flashed in my peripheral vision. I looked up and saw a beautiful brunette with sparkling brown eyes pulling a blonde and a black haired girl. The blonde girl was already wearing make-up even though they looked to be no older than 12 years old and her hair was pin straight. She also wore the most revealing clothes that Forks temperature's and climate allowed. I took an instant disliking to her. The girl with black hair was beautiful in a nerdy sort of way. She had thin black rimmed glasses and wore what she was comfortable in; jeans and a band t-shirt. Her hair seemed to have a natural wave in it in otherwise straight hair. Even though she was beautiful she had nothing on the brunette. The brunette's smile seemed to light up her whole face. Her eyes twinkled in happiness and her smile so wide it looked like it hurt. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in long beautiful waves. Despite her small body and her young age she had curves. Very delicious looking curves too! 'No Edward! Stop thinking like that! She's only a minor! Besides you're a vampire and she's a human. It would never work out and you will hurt her!' I mentally chastised myself as I watched the brown-haired brown-eyed beauty pull her friends down the streets as her tinkling laugh lingered in the air._

_I didn't even realise that I had started walking again or that I started to follow the girls "Oh come on Bella! You're gonna pull my arms off… I can walk myself you know… I'm not a dog!" the blonde girl huffed with a pout and the brown-haired beauty only laughed in return "Oh Jess lighten up! I promise that your arms won't pop off your body… it's not possible with the strength that I am pulling you at" the brown-haired girl… Bella… replied. The black-haired girl only giggled and turned to Bella "Hey Bell… maybe we can have a sleep over tonight?" the black-haired girl said lacing her fingers in Bella's and I felt a sudden wave of jealousy as Bella gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her friend. I held back a growl. Bella went to open her mouth when the blonde girl, Jess, interrupted "That's a great idea Ang! We can stay up and talk about the new celebrity gossip and read magazines and talk boys! It will be __**so**__ much FUN!" Jess squealed and the other girls laughed "Maybe… I'll have to ask Grandma first" Bella said "Now hurry up! I want my tasty heaven and I want it __**now**__!" Bella said taking off in a sprint still pulling the girls, Ang and Jess._

_A minute later the girls walked inside the only ice-cream parlour in town 'Double Trouble' I watched the girls from outside, hiding in a place where I could see them but no-one could see me. I saw that Jess got a Vanilla Caramel Swirl with a flake in a cone; Ang got a Choc Mint and Rainbow cone while Bella got Goody-goody gumdrops with a flake in a cone. They sat inside and talked while eating but burst into laughter when Jess's flake fell out of her ice-cream and down her top, which just happened to be her favourite top._

_During their talking I had learned that Ang was short for Angela, Jess was short for Jessica and Bella was short for Isabella 'Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful person' I thought as they exited the parlour. I started to follow after them again when the most mouth-watering scent filled my senses. It smelled like freesia and strawberries. It made my mouth fill with venom and it felt as if it was about to over-flow and go running down my chin but I quickly swallowed it down and followed after the scent and I noticed that there were two other scents mixed with it. One of them was like hairspray, vanilla and mango, odd combination… the other was like mint, raspberry and a small amount of the smell of… new books?… hmm… interesting scents… I followed after the scent that made me drool and soon came across the three girls again! Oh no…_

_~End of Flashback~_

I've watched over my Bella ever since. I was beyond angry when she started talking to Jacob and then when they started dating I was beyond enraged, infuriated. Every touch, kiss, hug, text, phone call, giggle, laugh, joke shared between them was like a stab to the chest. It made me angrier and it took a lot to not growl or rip Jacob apart… Bella was _mine_! Always has and always will be. It was during the time that Jacob and Bella were going out that I realised that she was my mate and that I loved her. I had watched over her for 6 years because I didn't want anything to happen to her and because I love her. When she and Jacob broke up I don't think I have ever been happier then I was at that moment.

My family had noticed my behaviour and they were happy that I had finally found love and finally found my mate. I had come up with a plan to get her and make her love me back. So far it has failed and I have 'blacked out' a couple of times in her presence. I hit her in one of those 'black outs' and I regret it and kick myself repeatedly. I can't believe I did something like that! I've never 'blacked out' before… It was kind of scary to be honest.

I can't believe what I had done to her and I know for a fact that she would never forgive me. I don't see how she could because even _if_ she were to become a vampire it's not like that scar I have made would go away. Vampire venom can heal many wounds and scars but it won't be able to do this I know that much. I have a feeling that I did something to the object that I used against her, to make it permanent even if she were to be turned into a vampire. I can't believe I did that to her. I didn't think that I would ever be capable enough _to_ do that to her… clearly I don't know what I'm capable of.

When I first found out that I couldn't read my little angel's mind I was scared and incredibly frustrated. I was scared because I didn't understand it. I was frustrated because I couldn't read her mind. Her mind was the only mind that I wanted to read yet I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. It was like an empty space. Like no-one was there but yet there she was flesh, bone and blood. I always hated my gift and most of the time I wish I could just turn it off and with Bella I had that, sort of. Ironic isn't it? I hate my gift yet I just want to be able to read her mind. I guess I was just used to hearing everyone's thoughts that it became sort of a natural thing to me and when I couldn't read their mind it felt wrong and out of place. I didn't like it one bit. I don't like not knowing her thoughts. All I want is to be able to catch a glimpse of her mind even if only for a second. I feel like I'm becoming addicted to her. She seems almost like a forbidden fruit that I just _must_ get a taste of. Maybe it's just because it's forbidden or maybe because of how delicious and edible it looks. Maybe it's because of the way it makes any mouth water and eyes become dark with lust for the forbidden fruit. Whatever it is, as much as I want it to stop I know that if it did I would soon go through withdrawal symptoms and I would want it more than I did before.

Some may call what I have an obsession, some may say I'm in love, others may even say that I'm just blinded by blood lust or even just lust on its own. I think it might be all of them. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, then my obsession while that was in the very early stages and wasn't known to anyone yet I then got my blood lust which made me obsessed now that she's all grown up she has made me haze up with lust. I felt very protective of her since the moment I saw her. I don't know why though. I mean she can't be my mate… can she? Oh no… If she _is_ my mate then that would explain everything but it would make things so much more difficult, she hates me and she's my singer! I could kill her too easily and that scared me. Also she's still human! We can't be together in _that_ way… could we? NO! We couldn't! She's not even a vampire and she doesn't want to become one anytime soon. I can tell that we scare her even more than we did before because she didn't know that we were vampires but I'm sure she would've found out sooner or later. Whether she figured it out on her own or not, she would've found out. She's very observant for a human.

I just wish that she knew that she could be open and honest with me. That she can tell me whatever she wants. I know so much about her that I feel as if I've known her my whole life but I just don't know what happened to her in her childhood and because I can't read her mind I can't try find out that way.

When she went through that period of time where she didn't talk, rarely ate, drank or showered I was worried and scared and I never wanted to read someone's mind more than I did at that moment. She drove me nearly insane and when she tried to commit suicide I was crushed. Why would she want to do something like that? When she had looked into my eyes I saw her eyes had no spark left, they were empty but I looked harder and saw the pain behind her eyes, the pain she tried to hide and was really good at hiding but not good enough.

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard someone playing _my_ piano. _No one_ touches _my_ piano let alone play it. But when I saw that it was Bella I was completely shocked to the bone. It was absolutely beautiful! The way that her fingers glided across the keys had me staring in lust, astonishment, happiness and pride. I had found someone that could rival me on the piano! Finally.

Bella shocked me again when she _sang_! I couldn't believe my ears! She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and then she became fast friends with Rosalie, honestly I thought that it would've been Alice and not Rosalie and I certainly didn't think that she would even give Bella two glances. I thought that Rosalie was against this whole situation… I thought she was the most repulsed by this but then she and Bella seem like they have known each other for years and not just hours. I still can't believe that Bella can: sing, play the piano, guitar and banjo! I'm ecstatic that there is now another musician in the family.

I was currently trying to focus on the book currently in my hands but my thoughts kept on going back to Bella. I decided to give up on my book as I placed it down on my couch where I had just been and I walked out of my room and down stairs to Bella's room. I knocked on her door softly but I got no reply except for the sound of her deep breathing as she slept. I quickly and quietly snuck into her room and walked up to her sleeping form on the bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept without a crinkle on her face. Her face was flawless. She was flawless. Her pale porcelain skin didn't have a mark on it except for the few little freckles lightly dusted across her nose; she probably wouldn't even be able to see them clearly with her human eyes. Her cute button nose which curled up the tiniest bit on the tip of her nose. Her lips were absolutely tempting and kissable… wait what? Did I just say kissable? Yes… yes I did… but _did_ I want to kiss her? Well the answer was a very big fat YES! Her normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes that had long eyelashes making them standing out more than they would if she had short eyelashes were closed as she slept without so much of a care in the world. I gently lent forward and clasped onto a strand of her hair that fell onto her face. I slowly and gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. I was retracting my hand when Bella sighed and snuggled her face into my hand like a cat would to a person when they want to be petted. I froze and quickly looked her over to see if she was still asleep and fortunately she was. I relaxed a bit and slowly started taking my hand away when Bella grabbed my hand and pulled it to her face and had my arm resting on the middle of her chest and she hugged my arm to her, holding it tightly before taking another deep breath and a small smile started tugging at her lips. I didn't want to wake her up so I was trapped, trapped by a human… Oh how people will laugh at that! I gently moved so that I was lying down beside her as she hugged my arm close to her chest and she sighed out a word, so quiet that even I missed it so I tried to listen harder

"Edward" Bella sighed and I froze immediately

Was she awake? I quickly surveyed her face and found her still deep in sleep so does that mean that she was dreaming about me? Or did her subconscious know that I was there? Either way it made me smile knowing that she was at least thinking of me in some way. I can only hope that it's good and not bad. I really hope that she will and can forgive me though I don't deserve it at all.

I stayed with Bella for a few more hours before I left. I have decided that when she wakes up and eats something I'm going to explain _everything_ to her. I just hope she doesn't shut me out even more then she already has. I also want to talk to her and tell her about it all before I lose my nerve and chicken out. I was going to explain it all to her and fingers crossed it goes well.


End file.
